The Silver Fox and the Wolf
by Rebecca Butler
Summary: Totally dreamed up fanfic. I do not actually know Billy Drago, nor have I met him. But I do know his work, and respect him as an actor. Keep in mind, this is all just a rather long, dream sequence that I have had and decided to write out. Yes, there will eventually be some smut written, hence the M rating.
1. A Chance Meeting

The day started out like any other day. Work as always, but then when quitting time came around, she didn't feel like going home to an empty house, again. So, instead of heading home, she walked down the street and caught a cab into the city. New York wasn't exactly a safe town, but then, no one would dare mess with her. She wasn't much to look at. 5'9, kinda on the heavy side but she hid it well, brownish-blonde hair dyed red that flowed down her back and sparkling emerald eyes that missed nothing. She might not look like much, but she knew how to handle herself. She decided that she needed a night out. Just time to herself, without the demands that came with being a cook and a bartender in a hole in the wall pub.

The cab stopped just inside the city center, where she got out, paid her fare and headed down the Boulevard. Hands in her pockets, neither looking to the left or the right. Just walking to release her tension and frustrations of the day. The twinkling of the lights about her, the hub of people coming and going did nothing to break through the wall she had built around herself. She was lost, in a sea of people. Alone, set adrift in vast sea of humanity. At times, she felt as if she were screaming and no one ever looked up. She needed to feel a 'part' of the world again, so she came to a stop in front of a smaller building, noting how the Club looked on the outside. The faded flashing neon letters looking like it needed help to stay lit, the faded painting around the trim of the building. It had historical beauty, architectural significance. She pulled on the handle and walked in.

Inside, after walking through a plain room where a bouncer checked her I.D., she found another room through some double doors shrouded in darkness and smoke. The layout was simple. A bar near the back of the room, some booths set up around the room, and what caught her eye was some booths set up to look like a Turkish bed. It had pillows all over the small booth-like space, where one could sit on the floor and relax, and it even had a pull cord that would close the curtains around the entire space. Only those enshrouded within would know what went on behind the curtain. A faint smirk played on her lips as she took these all in, making her way to the bar. She had come straight from work, so she wasn't dressed in a particular fashion. Just faded black jeans that hugged her hips just the right way, a black t-shirt that hung loosely, with a knitted rouge red vest over it, the color of blood. Her boots made no sound as she walked up to the bar and took a seat. Nodding to the bartender, she ordered a Glenfiddich whiskey and sat back to watch the goings on around her.

People were interesting creatures. She noted the ones at the bar beside her, though she sought to watch them subtly. Tilting her head just the slightest, she noted a pair of young lovers sitting so close they seemed as one, talking and laughing together. She smiled faintly before she looked to her right. The man beside her was nursing his beer, and the bartender was warning to cut him off. Poor man. Those on the dance floor seemed to undulate without a care, working out their frustrations and woes in another way. Some drunk, some not. Those in the booths seemed to enjoy each others company. A pair of what she took to be college sweethearts in one, an elderly couple in another. Those she actually smiled at, turning away before she was caught staring. What must it be like? To be that elderly couple? To love someone that much and to be together for that long? She could only imagine. But she wanted to know, more then anything. Picking up her drink, she slammed it and tapped the bar, to get the bartenders attention for a refill. Picking up the cup, wrapping her slender fingers around it, she swiveled her seat so she could take in all the view the bar had to offer. A few of the Turkish booths were taken and her eyes gleamed in the strobe lights, imagining what went on behind the closed curtains of a few. Leaning back in her chair, drink in her hand, she let her eyes roam freely, taking in every person, passing over them fleetingly, watching those who danced before moving on. She could feel her frustrations easing out of her system as she sat there, drinking up the humanity. She was about to turn away from all the Life that permeated around her when something caught her eye. Just a flash of something silver in the strobe lights, but it was enough. It was a chain necklace that had caught her eye, and that necklace was around the neck of an older gentleman sitting near the very back of the bar, alone as well. Normally, upon sating her curiosity, she would have moved on but there was something about this man that immediately held her attention. He was older, much older then her but that didn't matter to her. He was tall, lean and she actually felt her heart flutter as her eyes trailed over his face, saw his eyes. He was to far away to really see what color they were, but something in his gaze, even not looking at her, made her shiver. There was something sad, to his gaze as he watched the people around them. Not sad exactly, but wistful almost. A yearning she recognized all to well. He was beautiful, with his slightly grey hair tied up in a tight ponytail, his hand wrapped around a drink as he gazed over the sea of humanity, just as she had been doing.

As if sensing her stare, he shifted his eyes from the dance floor to where she sat, openly staring. That shocked her out of her rudeness and she immediately shifted her eyes from his a few seconds after their eyes had met and held. Though she tried to tell herself not to stare, she couldn't control her gaze, which kept returning to him, over and over. Dressed in a flowing black shirt and pants that seemed to hug him just right, he didn't seem to be out to impress anyone, just there to watch or enjoy the sensations of the moment. Though, he had impressed her already, and didn't seem to know it. Very much! She sipped on her drink, her grip tightening around it as she got up and moved from the bar to a booth off to the side so that she could see him without seeming to stare. She had never felt such fluttering inside her and try as she might, her eyes remained only for him. She tensed when she saw him stand and start to head towards her, but he passed her, heading to the bar to get another drink. Which he slammed and tilted his head a bit, to look back over his shoulder. So he was a master at subtly too? He was watching her now. Her smirk at this observation faded quickly from her lips when he finished another drink in the same way as the first, turned and headed towards her. This time no mistaking it. He was coming towards her. That walk of his seemed to scream self confidence, and yet shyness at the same time. The roll of his shoulders made her throat go dry as he moved steadily closer. His scent, a mixture of Stetson and Old Spice reached her nose before he did and closing her eyes for a second, she shivered at what that scent did to her. When she opened her eyes again, he was coming to a stop before her and she felt herself go ice cold and then flush with warmth all over in rapid succession.

"Hello there." Just that little sentence of acknowledgment made her flush again, made a small but true smile appear on her face. "I'm Billy." He held out one of his long, pale hands and she gulped before she was able to find her voice, taking the hand he offered and giving it a light squeeze.

"I know." She winced inwardly, and flushed deeply. Her pale cheek flared with the kiss of a rose. "I'm Becca." She finished lamely and kicked herself for her tongue being tied.

"Becca? Short for Rebecca, yes? What a lovely name. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Rebecca." His voice gravelly but strong made her heart flutter again, but nothing prepared her for when he took her hand, raised it to his lips and placed a tender kiss to the back of it. Raising his eyes back to hers as he straightened, he gave her a bright smile which left her breathless. So he was a gentleman. How refreshing that there were still some out there. "What brings you to a place like this tonight?"

It took her a moment to find her voice, and it hadn't escaped her that he had yet to let go of her hand.

"I got off work and decided to find a place to relax for a bit before heading home. It was a busy day and I needed a moment." She chuckled softly as she tilted her head up to look up at him. This close, she could see his eyes were neither blue, nor green, nor grey, but a mixture of those three colors. Like a sea after the storm, was her thought. He had beautiful eyes.

He gave a nod, as if agreeing with her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze again before letting it drop. His smile was soft yet there was still just a hint of sadness to the way his lips formed, to the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. What would make someone so famous as him, feel any sort of sadness, she wondered. But her thoughts were cut short when he began speaking again.

"Would you like to join me in the back booth?" He pointed at where he had been sitting before, turning his gaze once more to hers. Was that a hopeful look in his eyes when he asked? It only took a few seconds to make up her mind.

"I would be honored." She said, grabbing her drink and walking with him towards the now empty booth. She slid in on the side with its back to the wall, as he slid effortlessly into the other side. For a moment, they both were silent, unsure of what was to come next. Becca knew well who he was, for she had seen him in many of his movies and had enjoyed quite a few of them. But he was just a man, after all. A man that had needs too, and the fact that he was famous, made no nevermind to her one way or the other. Still, it wasn't who he was that had caught her attention in the ill lit bar. The moment her mind registered who he was, she had already thought him handsome and was already curious.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Billy asked softly. He sounded actually curious and that made Becca relax just that bit more.

"A job. I cook and bar tend on the outskirts of town." She answered effortlessly, taking a sip of her drink. "I grew up in Virginia, and wanted to see more of the world after school. Which I did. Military life provides for a lot, but not for what comes after." Her voice took on a snarky sound to it as she said this last part. "So, after flitting about between Cali, North Carolina, and here I figured I could handle these people here better then I could at home." She winked to show she was teasing. New Yorkers were tough, but then so was she. When people got rowdy in the bar, she only had to give them a warning for them to settle. She couldn't see herself telling people she personally knew back home to 'sit down and shut the fuck up'.

He seemed to listen intently to what she had to say. Seemed actually curious and that made her flush again as she wasn't used to someone actually listening, caring what she said. His laugh was like a rumbling, rocky purr and she felt herself melt just that little bit more. She liked the way his laugh sounded.

"I can well imagine." He said with a nod, taking a sip of his drink. "Military? Which branch? How long?" His eyes locked and held hers and for a second, it was all she could do to remember to breathe.

"Marines, and four years. Fun in some parts, some parts I would rather forget. But then, I guess that's life, right? Things happen for a reason and all that mess." She chuckled softly, finishing up her drink and sliding the cup out of her way as she settled back into the booth.

"Indeed. I agree." He slid back into his seat as well, raising a hand to call over the bartender to order them another round. When he head what she was drinking his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise but his smile never faltered. "Glenfiddich girl, huh? I never would have guessed."

Was he teasing her now? She stared up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling as a playful smirk alighted upon her lips. His own were turned up into a half smile, and his eyes had that spark that made her think of lighting on the seas. Gods, how could a man be so beautiful, so expessionable with just a hint of a smile?

"Well, there is a lot to me then meets the eye." She bantered back, wincing internally again. What was she doing? She had no recent experience with flirting and it sounded bad even to her ears. Wait! Was she trying to flirt now? With him!? He was famous, he could have any person he wanted, yet he was sitting across from her, smiling at her with that devilish half smile of his. Oh Gods...she melted again when realization hit her. She needed to stop over-reading into things. They were just talking. That was it, wasn't it?

"I bet there is." His voice, so soft and sensuous. Like silk as he all but purred at her. The way he said it, almost made her choke on her drink. Her eyes lifted to his and held. For a moment, only they existed, two people sitting in the dark, staring not into each others eyes, but each others souls. He broke the contact first, reaching for his drink, he took a sip before continuing. "So, the Marines? Bet you are tough?" He winked back at her as his grin grew just that much more. "What made you decide on being a cook or working in a bar?"

She shrugged slightly as she finished her drink and played with the now empty cup, for something to do. Otherwise she would be staring at him, and she tried not to be so obvious about it. "No tougher then the next person, I guess. They train you to be hard, but then, I already was by the time I joined." A soft laugh escaped her as she thought of how her not 'breaking' had actually scared her Drill Instructors. Everyone either quit or cried in Boot Camp. She had done neither. "I became a cook because I am good at it. I enjoy it, being creative in the kitchen. The place where I work, lets me make up the menus on the weekends. Some of our busiest times, so I can't be all that bad." She teased, but it was true. She made up all the menus for the weekend and she had never had a complaint. "The bar where I work, is off the outskirts, so it's kinda quiet at times. Little hole in the wall place. But the people are nice, if not a little rowdy. Keeps me on my toes." She paused and glanced up at him. "So what brings you out here, to a place like this?"

He thought a moment before he answered. He took his time, choosing his words that she thought he wouldn't answer her. "I needed a break." The way he said it, he didn't need to explain. She understood. "I have been here quite a few times. Nice place. My turn." He smirked softly. "Why Glenfiddich?" As he spoke, his right hand which was resting upon the table lifted and he gently ran the ends of his fingers over her left hand. He didn't seem to realize he had done this and if he did, he didn't react to it. So she didn't either, but she had to admit, his touch inflamed her, though she gave no outward sign.

"Are you kidding?" She teased. "Glenfiddich is the best whiskey around. It's good for you." She laughed softly, tilting her hand that he caressed into his touch. She didn't miss that his lips seemed to turn up just a little at her action. Like she would reject HIM!? "Why? What do you drink?"

"Not that, but a brand of whiskey that would burn a hole through you, to be sure."

He was an angel, haloed in the darkness. His silvery grey hair seemed to shine as he sat in the lone light that lit up their table. She was doing it again. Staring. This time, she didn't care. They talked for hours, about everything they could think of and when time for last call came around, she really didn't want to have to leave. She knew it was useless though. Every good thing had to end sometime. They finished their drinks and they both stood to leave but he stopped her. He had asked for a pen to sign his tab, and paid hers as well, even though she protested. He wouldn't hear it and she conceded, thanking him profusely. She even said that should they ever meet here again, the next drinks were on her. He laughed at that. His laugh rumbled around her and made her flush, but he nodded and agreed. Holding out his hand to her once more, she took it to bid him goodnight and good-bye. He whispered a soft good bye to her that almost left her blushing redder then before, leaning down to kiss her hand once more, but this time, his eyes never left hers. Straightening, he gave her a curt nod, a soft smile, squeezed her hand and then turned and walked out into the night. She was floored at her encounter with one of her favorite actors that for a moment, she wasn't aware of something in her hand. Blinking, she opened her hand to see a small sheet of paper in her hold. He must have written it when he paid the tab, and given it to her when he kissed her hand. Unfolding it, she felt herself tremble when she read what he had written. Just his name, and two phone numbers. Holding tightly to that tiny scrap of paper, she literally floated home on a cloud. Nothing could erase her smile, she was so ecstatically happy.


	2. A Gentlemans Question, A Ladys Choice

Weeks passed. One day fading into another. Work was tough, but she was built tougher and dealt out the food ordered and kept the patrons in line enough to pull tips before the day was over. She found, from working there for so long, that if she wore makeup, she got more tips then she regularly did, which set her teeth on edge. She wore eye liner but that was it. The boys would have to get their 'fix' elsewhere. She had the paper Billy had given her, in her phone case, which she kept on her at all times. Sometimes, when the day was slow, she would take out her phone, answer her messages and stare at those two numbers. She had only called them once, and had left her own name and number with the answering service. The number she took to be a cell, she texted two days after they had met and had forgotten it. Life was busy, and she had to scramble just to keep up. Once the crew was caught up and fed, she told the Owner she was going out back for a break. Grabbing a bottled grape flavored water, she came from around the bar, headed for the door but pulled up quick in her steps when she smelled a familiar scent and caught sight of him sitting near the bar, but in the shadows, clearly watching her. How did he...?

His smile was the same, mysterious and cunning as he knew she saw him and he gave the slightest of nods in her direction, which she returned. Changing her step, she instead headed his way, sliding into the booth across from him with ease.

"How did you..." She began but she didn't have time to finish speaking before he continued her line of questioning.

"Find you here?" His voice was still gravelly, but this time softer then silk. "It was easy. I took what you had said of the place the last time we met and put two and two together. Hole in the wall place on the outskirts of town? Wasn't to hard to figure out." He chuckled softly, his sea grey eyes seemed to simmer as he looked at her. "Hard night? Seemed busy when I first came in. I didn't want to disturb you if you were busy, but it seems like you got them handled alright."

Gods! His voice, the things it did to her. She was getting into a bad habit of just staring at him. And she had been raised that staring was rude, but she just couldn't help it! Not when he was around. Everything seemed to slow down, nearly freeze when he was near. But she couldn't let it show, that she was interested in him. Leaning back in her seat, left arm propped on the back of the booth, she gave him a small smirk.

"Seems you are a man of many talents. To find me way out here." She winked, giggling softly. "Should I be worried?" She teased, her lips turning up in the corners. "It's just a normal busy Friday night. You think this is busy, you should see Sundays. Talk about busy. But it keeps me busy, and helps to pay the bills. Keeps the "Wolf" away from the door, as it were." She let her eyes trail over his form, trying not to be obvious about it, but drinking him in just the same. He was dressed in a light colored grey shirt, with a black flowing over-shirt that he left unbuttoned. His pants were black again as well, but not denim this time. Something more free flowing, and fit him well. The man knew how to dress, that was for sure. She was in ripped pair of jeans, and a grey wife beater with a red plaid button shirt opened that she tied around her waist. It matched her hair, which flowed down her back in waves.

"When do you get off?" He suddenly asked, halting all her thoughts and making her freeze like a deer in the headlights. His soft rumbling laugh made her remember herself as her eyes darted to the clock and then back to him.

"In about an hour. Got to clean up, and then I am free. Why?" She smirked softly at him.

"Want to get out of here?" That was all he asked and it took her breath away. She gave a small nod, her eyes glued to his and she swore she was drowning in them. He actually smiled at her. A real smile at her nod and he nodded in return. "Good." One word, whispered in that rumbling purr made a shiver race up her spine. She hadn't been this affected by anyone before in a long time. They talked a bit between themselves and when her break was over, she slid to stand, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand in his massive one. She froze, and looked back at him and the gaze they shared for only a moment almost made her heart stop. "Would you bring me a cup of coffee, while I wait?" He asked finally. To which she nodded and he let her hand drop albeit slowly.

The walk back to the bar felt like the longest walk she had ever taken, and she had walked it many times. It was solely different now, because He was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her, even with her back turned to him and that made her smile. Standing a little straighter, she lifted her head just the tiniest bit and let her hips go fluid instead of her usual stiff gait. She could walk in such a way that made men tremble, or stare, especially here. She just didn't because she didn't want people that she cooked for or served drinks to to get any ideas and try to get feely as she passed by. But this was different. She felt...beautiful, in a way. That someone as beautiful as Billy had not only found where she worked, but was actually watching her as she walked back to work to finish up. Reaching the bar, she poured him his coffee, placed a few creams and the pitcher of sugar on a tray and brought it to him.

"Here you go, Love." She smiled and winked at him again. "I should be out soon. Anything else you need before I go clean up?"

He seemed to stare into her, not at her and she blushed as her mind wandered to thoughts that were 'forbidden' to her. But he just shook his head, took her hand once more and kissed it. His own eyes sparking like lighting when they met her and held. "No thank you, My Dear. I am fine." How those eight words made her feel like fire was devouring her whole inside. It was all she could do to nod, and smile and walk back to the bar to finish up work. The patrons noticed the difference in her right away and a few chuckled to themselves but finished up their food or drinks, paid their tabs and one by one, they left. More came in and it got busy again and while working, Becca forgot Billy was there, though the feeling of his eyes never left her. In the back of her mind, as she worked, she was conscious of him even when she momentarily 'forgot' him.

The hour passed swiftly, and when she turned the neon sign behind the bar off, people started to clear out. They were regulars. They knew the drill. It was only the college kids she had to shoo out with a warning. After she locked the door, she let out an audible sigh, and went to the jukebox to put on some music to listen to as she cleaned. It was an early nights on Fridays. The bar closed at 10pm sharp and she was free by 10:30 if she had kept atop her cleaning. Music helped her so cleaning wasn't such a meaningless chore. Having picked Melanie Martinezs "Milk and Cookies" and Ursine Vulpines "Wicked Game", she went to tackle the dishes and put the last of the foodstuffs away into the cooler. She wasn't aware that her voice echoed in the now empty bar as she scrubbed the dishes and then swept and mopped the floor. Nor that the bar had acoustics perfect for the songs she had picked, which made her voice carry just that much more. Nor was she aware that Billy had moved from his spot near the back of the bar, to the bar itself, sitting back against his seat. His arms crossed as he drank her in, watching her as she danced slightly in time of the music as she cleaned. She was in her own little world at the moment. Totally oblivious to all around her. There was only the music and her work.

Even when he finally caught her eye as she turned to grab a couple of plates to put away, she only paused for that split second, to seeing him having moved, before she shrugged lightly to herself, smiled and continued with what she was doing. If he wanted to watch, that was fine with her. Such a thought was new to her though, for she was normally a shy person as far as her singing or even dancing went. It was only as she was closing up, did she allow herself time to unwind. That he was sitting across from her, watching her and she not seeming to care, spoke volumes. Least to her. She finished the last of the dishes and came over to pick up his cup which he had drained as he waited. Casting him a shy smile, she threw the empty creamers and sugar packages out and went to wash the cup out and hang it up to dry. Just as she finished, so to did "Wicked Game" and the machine clicked off. She couldn't have planned it more perfectly if she tried.

"You sing very well." He said softly, almost as if he were afraid she'd shy away from his statement. "Is this how you close every night? Perhaps I should stop by more often?" He chuckled and stood, pushing in his seat as she finished up sweeping and turned all the main lights out, leaving them both in a sort of makeshift twilight.

"Yep, Basically." She smirked as she grabbed her coat and keys to lock the place up. "Every night when I close, it's the same. Just the songs are different. Depends on my mood...and you should." Her smile grew brighter but still had that shy quality to it as she headed towards the door, with him not two steps behind her. She let them out into the chilly evening air, turning her attention away from him only long enough to lock up the bar, and tucking the keys into her pocket. "Where to? What did you have in mind earlier?" Her voice held a curious, questioning lit to it as she looked up into his sea grey eyes.

"I was thinking we go back to the club we had met at? How does that sound?" He asked, curious as to how she would respond. "We could talk some more, drink, see what the night brings."

She smiled and nodded, eagerly. "I think that's a good idea. I could use a drink and some good conversation after the busy night I had." She giggled as they started walking together. It was easy between them. The silences. They weren't forced or strained and she enjoyed being around him, even when they both had nothing at the moment to say.

As they walked together, she felt something lightly ghost across her left hand and she let her eyes drop to her hands and bit her lip to hide her smile when she turned her hand towards Billys. When he took her hand into his own, entwining his long, slender, warm fingers around hers she nearly melted right there! No words were needed. They seemed able to read each other so well. They covered the few blocks towards the club, laughing, joking, teasing and talking with each other and all the while, Becca was aware of how strong his hands felt when holding hers. How gentle as well. However did she get so lucky?!

They parted ways, only a moment, when he let go to open the door for her. He actually gave a small bow as she walked through and she would have blushed bright red, but she caught it in time, or so she hoped. Upon showing the bouncer their , and they were admitted, he took her hand back into his without even asking and she didn't mind one bit. She looked around, curious as to what was going on that night, for it seemed to be a different theme then it was the last time she was here. Heading for the bar together, he looked at her to see what she wanted, and she ordered her regular Glenfiddich and then a mixed drink to sip on later. As he started to pay for their order, she was reminded of their 'agreement' and her smile turned playful.

"Isn't it my turn to buy this time, Sir?" She giggled softly, tilting her head to glance up at him. His smile turned playful as well as he too seemed to remember what had been 'agreed' upon. Though he paid anyway for this round.

"You can get the next one, My Dear." He said as she chuckled to herself. The way they bantered and played off each other was to flawless. She had never felt so at ease with someone before. Let alone someone she had just met. But, slow was good. That was her theory anyway. Once they got their drinks, they both turned to look for a place to sit, and she followed when he headed towards the back booths. However, she was surprised, when instead of a booth, he took a seat upon one of the pillow lined booths near the back and looked up at her with a shit eating grin on his face. Smirking to keep from blushing yet again, she joined him. The pillows were soft, not the store bought kinds that were lumpy or hard, but silky and feathery soft. Like laying on a cloud. She settled in beside him and ran her hands over the pillows, loving how soft and silky they felt. "Would you mind...?" His voice called her up out of her musings as she turned to look at him, noting that he was holding the pull cord that controlled the curtain of their booth. Her voice froze so she shook her head, she didn't mind and was rewarded with a smile when he pulled on it and the world around them disappeared as the curtain closed around them.

Settling back into the pillows, actually reclining, she felt her body slowly relax as the tension from work slowly leaked from her. The pillows were so soft, and the muted music floating around them made her relax even more. She slammed her whiskey, and set the empty cup on the small, low to the ground table before her. She could get used to this. Billy had slammed his first drink too, and was relaxing across from her, watching her again. She could feel his eyes even when she wasn't looking at him. It made her smile.

"I was surprised. To see that you actually found me like you did." She finally said, for something to say. "After our first meeting, I wasn't sure if I would see you again. I figured it was just one of those chance meetings." Here she smiled faintly, tilting her head to the side cutely. "But I was glad, when I saw you tonight. Thank you, for coming to find me." She finished with a soft chuckle. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but then, she didn't at the moment, know what she wanted to say exactly.

"I was surprised myself, actually." He replied. "I didn't think you would call the numbers I gave and actually kicked myself for doing it. When I heard that you had, it took me a while to figure out whether or not I should try and find you again. I am glad I did."

She shivered again, feeling that tremor of delight race up her spine at his words. They spent the better part of the next two hours, just talking. Getting to know each other better. Taking turns asking each other questions, and listening, really listening to the answers given. She told him about her experiences in the Marines, told him about her travels to Germany and the surrounding areas, talked about her attempts at IT school and her not feeling that that was the right fit for her. Everything she could think of, she talked about, or answered any questions he may have had. And he did the same, telling her about his life, his acting, his likes, dislikes, his dreams. Everything and anything was up for discussion it seemed. She gave freely of her answers and so did he. Halfway through their conversation, he had taken her hand into his again, and that warmth that always accompanied his touch, fled up her arm and through her whole body. If he felt her tremor, he was a gentleman enough not to acknowledge it, nor did she. Laying back against the pillows, stretched out now, they both continued their conversation long into the night. She had never felt this at ease before. Not with anyone. The way they were both relaxing, their bodies laid out on the pillows, their heads close together, it was heady for her! Such a rush! Being this close to him, she could smell his scent with each breath and she relished it. The man was a GOD! Beautiful inside as well as out. It was during one of their relaxed silences, that he took her by surprise. As she sipped her drink, he stood and without much effort, moved the small table off to the side before he laid back among the pillows again. Taking her hand once more, he pulled her slowly towards him, a shy but devilish smile upon his face. What was he...? No! She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering just what it was he wanted before it clicked. Setting her drink behind her on the table, she scooted closer to him as he encouraged her. He dropped her hand and instead wrapped his arms around her, encasing her into his embrace as she slid beside him, resting her head lightly against his chest, tucked up almost under his chin. She couldn't breathe! Couldn't move! Couldn't even feel her heart beating! She swore it had stopped the second he sought to pull her closer to him. She tried to relax, to not feel so stiff in his embrace, but this was a first for her. No one had held her like this in a very, very, VERY long time.

"Hope you don't mind?" His voice was back to that gravelly purr again. Soft, as if trying to sooth her. "You were to far away, and I would rather talk this way with you. That's ok, isn't it?"

What could she say?! No!? HA! She was in Heaven! She didn't care that he was rich, or famous, or well known, or whatever! He was a man. He had been nothing but polite to her, treated her with respect, did nothing without asking her first. Of course she didn't mind! But she had to find her voice to say so, least he think she did and sought to move away. His soft sigh, was her first warning and when she felt him shift that was when she all but blurted out her answer.

"No!" She said a little loudly as her grip tightened around him gently before she caught herself and relaxed, remembering to breathe. "I mean, no. I don't mind. It's nice. You're nice. I like you." She breathed, willing herself to keep breathing.

His chuckle was deep in his chest as he shifted enough to be able to look down at her as he held her. His eyes flashed and again she was reminded of lighting on the Seas. Wickedly Beautiful. "That's good. I trust you will always speak your mind to me, My Dear? If I do anything to displease you, I want to know. Agreed?" His lips turned up into a smirk. "I like you too."

For the next hour, all they did was talk softly, touching many topics, some soul bearing. Least for her. Some things she had never really talked about with anyone else before. She knew bearings oneself to early usually made one run but Billy really seemed to be listening as she talked. His large hands gently caressing her back and arms as he held her. Each touch causing a small flame to flare up inside her. He touched on a few topics as well, that were not exactly bright, and was surprised when she understood, exactly what he had been talking about. For her young age, she had experienced Loss as well, far greater then most her age. It was the one thing she could never really bring herself to talk about. The loss of the one who had meant everything to her, and the horribly tragic way he had gone. War was ugly. It wasn't glorious, it wasn't beautiful and she honestly wanted to smack a person when they said "Oh what an honor it is, to die for your country!" She would bristle up and want to shake them till their bones rattled. There was nothing honorable about it, and yet it was the one thing she could never bring herself to talk about. She didn't this night either, but the short sentences and the way she said them, as well as her expression when she talked were all the clues one needed to guess the story, if one was looking hard enough. Apparently he was, for he hugged her closer to him and when he sighed, his soft warm breath tousled her hair, sent a tingling sensation through her scalp. She was just about to change the subject to something much more brighter when the feeling of his soft lips alighting briefly on her forehead stole her breath and words away. So slowly, so gentle. Just the barest hint of a kiss but it thrilled her nonetheless. Forehead kisses were so much more romantic then normal ones anyway. For you could say so much in that one gentle action then words ever could. Her eyes had gone wide at his actions, and she had frozen against him. Time, seemed to stand still.

She tilted her head back enough to meet his eyes. Her own, holding a wondering, a question that needed an answer. His, as he gazed down at her, seemed to look right through her. Right to her heart, her soul and she felt that tremor race through her again. He seemed questioning too, so many questions to her one. It was in this moment, that they actually 'saw' one another. Understood the other, and knew who each other was, inside, deep in their souls. Time may have separated them by their ages, but right now, wrapped up together, they were the same. She understood what it was to feel lost, to lose and lose deeply, but also how to find joy in the small things and enjoy the moment. His understanding of her and hers of him, were like two kindred souls meeting for the first time, and yet knowing, that somehow, somewhere, they had met before. His hands upon her back and waist had gone still, as he stared into her emerald depths. Her own eyes drowned in the seas of his stormy pools, flitting from his eyes, to his lips and back again. His traced the same pattern and for a moment, the tension was so thick between them, it literally shimmered and fluctuated around them, entwining them still closer. She wasn't who moved first. Whether he did or she did in answer, but when their noses brushed against each other, she inhaled sharply, pulling herself, momentarily, out of the moment. He paused, sensing her hesitation and instead of pressing his advantage, he pulled back a few inches to again capture her eyes, the question still burning brightly within his own.

"May I?" A soft whisper, almost as if he was afraid his words would break the spell they somehow found themselves in. She had to breathe, make herself think of what it was he was asking, even though she knew. Had to give him an answer. An answer to it all. At her nod, he smiled, but shook his head. "Say it...please?" She knew what he meant. She had to agree. Verbally agree, so that actions taken now would not be taken back later. She licked her lips, took a breath and answered.

"Yes. You may."

Her words were soft as well. Her voice shy, almost scared and in a way, she was. But he seemed to sense this and so he was increasingly gentle. At her whispered words, he raised his right hand to tenderly caress her cheek, his eyes feasting upon her face, her eyes as if drinking her in. He closed the distance between them, and as she closed her eyes and tilted her face once more towards his, he pressed his lips to hers in a tenderly gentle, almost questing kiss.

The first kiss they ever shared was tender, gentle in its affection and breathtakingly short. More of an exploratory kiss then anything, but that didn't mean it didn't make Becca feel alive deep inside. That small flame Billy had been nurturing all night flared into a roaring fire and when they both broke apart, it was all she could do to control herself. She flushed, looking down till his finger hooked gently under her chin and raised her eyes to his again. His smile was soft. The sadness or wistfulness seemed to fade from his eyes as he looked at her and before she could say anything to break the spell he kissed her again. Really kissed her this time. She all but melted against him as his arms tightened around her, pulling her almost flush against him. Her right hand trailed up his form to cup his cheek as she returned his kiss, wanting to be closer to him and yet still hesitant as well. He kissed her till she had to pull back for air. Either that or faint, though she might anyway at the force of his kiss left her breathless. He let out a soft laugh, that deep rumbling purr that she loved so much as he kissed the top of her head while she lay within his arms. They basked like that for a few moments. Enjoying each others closeness, and she laid her head lightly upon his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart. Its sound soothed her and for a moment, she was perfectly content.

"You surprise me, My Dear." He said softly. His voice loud enough so she could hear him, yet it still had that silky tone to it. "I never thought I would meet one I meshed with so easily." He began, pausing as if gathering his thoughts. He moved back a bit, looking down at her, trying to catch her eyes. "Age doesn't bother you, does it?" He asked, the way he said it made it sound like he was holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

"No. Age doesn't matter. Not to me." She said, raising her eyes to his and giving him a soft smile. "It is only a number, Billy. Does it matter to you?" She asked, teasing him a little and loving it when he laughed.

"No Love, it doesn't matter to me either."

She melted just that bit more at his answer. For the last hour that the bar was open, they basked in the new dynamics of their 'relationship'. They weren't exactly sure what they were yet, as they weren't exactly a 'thing' but then again, neither were they single. They were just enjoying the others company, getting to know one another, and that was fine with Becca. Slow was good. Slow, lasted. When finally last call came around, Billy kissed her again. A quick but loving peck as he stood, withdrawing himself from their embrace. She stood after returning his kiss and stretched, helping him put the table back and fixing a few of the pillows. Making the booth appeared 'straightened away' and tidy, clearing their trash and returning their cups to the bar. Once she rejoined Billy back in their shrouded chamber, and before he pulled the curtain to 'let the real world back in' upon them, he pulled her towards him once more and deeply, passionately kissed her. They only pulled apart when the curtains raised and it was time to clear out. Taking her hand, Billy went to pay the tab, but agreed to split it with her since she had promised to pay this time. A fact they were laughing over as they left together. It was only when they both reached the cities center, where the last few cabs were being hailed, that they paused and looked at each other. The pull was there. Wanting to spend more time together, but they both realized that they needed time apart too, to take in all that had happened tonight. So he offered her a ride home and they settled in the back of his black car, as the driver drove to her address that she had given. It was odd but fun, being driven around with Him and he never once, let go of her hand. No words were needed and they rode in silence, each digesting the actions of the other and what they had shared that night. Upon reaching her domicile, Billy got out and walked her to her door. His eyes met hers as she unlocked her door and paused before going in.

"Thank you, Billy. For tonight. It was the most fun, I have had in a while." She said softly, almost shyly. "I hope we can do it again soon."

"Of course, Love." Was his soft spoken reply. "I hope to see you soon as well. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"I would love that." She smiled, nodding softly.

"Until the Marrow then, My Lady." He raised her hand, bent down and kissed it gently, before kissing her cheek, which made her blush.

"Until the Marrow, Billy." She replied, opened her door and slid her hand slowly out of his as she went to enter her home.

"Sleep well Love." He smiled, as he turned down the stairs and got back into his car. She watched as he drove off, through the curtained window from her living room and then sighed softly to herself. Her smile was bright as she readied herself for bed, and slipped into dreams that were sweet, tender and loving.


	3. A Surprising Night to Remember

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. The sunlight trickled in through closed blinds, stealing across Beccas face and teasing her into awakening. She lingered in bed for a bit, stretching and smiling to herself as she let herself digest all that had happened the night before. Yes, She had met Billy Drago. Yes, they had talked together that first night and he had surprised her with a small slip of paper that held a way to contact him. Yes, She had called said numbers. Surprising herself really at her actions. And yes, last night he not only found out where she worked and kept her company again, but he had also kissed her. She gave a soft sigh, running her fingers slowly through her hair as she sat up. She was still dressed in the shirt she had worn the night before, having only removed her jeans when she climbed into bed. It still smelled of him. Stetson and Old Spice.

A soft smile crossed her face as she stood, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The shirt she was wearing, she dropped on the bed as she went. She wouldn't wash it for a few days. Odd, but then she enjoyed his scent, even when he wasn't around. After a brisk, refreshing shower and dressing in some comfy jeans and a green pullover shirt, she settled down to brush her hair till it shown. The red reflected in the sunlight and shown hints of her true dark brownish-blonde as highlights. It was one thing, besides her eyes that she liked about herself. Smiling into the small vanity mirror, she stood, grabbing her shoes as she left her room and headed downstairs. Breakfast was a small plate of english muffins and a glass of orange juice before she headed out for an early morning walk. It was getting chilly, and she could still feel the nip of the cold as she walked down the sidewalk. She liked taking walks early in the morning, or late at night, when the world was hushed, peaceful. It allowed her to gather her thoughts and prepare for the day, or settle down for the night, depending on when her walks were. Turning off the main sidewalk, she ventured in the direction of the park. Central Park wasn't as dangerous as it used to be and she liked the quiet tranquility it gifted to the people of this city.

Walking around the lake twice, her breath came in small little puffy clouds as she stopped to take in the sun rise complete its travel across the morning sky. This was one time she truly marveled at the world and the joy she found in small moments like this. The sky was turning brighter, its colors of pink, orange and yellows fading as the clear blue of the sky out shown the rest. Once the majestic display was over, she turned to head back home. She had a few chores to do before the evening came. She found herself smiling when she realized what that night could hold. One thing was for sure, she would see Billy again and she found that she looked forward to that, very much. Maybe more then she should, but she did. She let her mind wander as she walked back towards home, and all that had transpired so far between them. Hers was a mind that liked to explore every possibility, even ones that might never happen. She had a tendency to over-think things, and her anxiety usually drove her crazy but she caught herself and decided, nope! Not this time! One day at a time. That's all she could do.

Upon arriving home, she settled into her normal routine. Clean house, wash clothes, make meals for the coming days of when she would be working and set them in the fridge, go through a few of her 'ordered chaos' piles of stuff and set some aside in bags to donate. The usual list of household chores one had to go through daily life. Time passed swiftly and soon when she looked at the clock, she saw that it was time to quit working and to get ready. For what, she wasn't sure exactly as they hadn't really agreed when or where to meet today. He had just said he would like to see her today. She wasn't really expecting anything out of the norm, but she decided to get ready anyway. Either way, she was going out. Showering quickly, she pulled on loose but still form fitting pair of dress pants, a dark green flowing shirt that brought out her eyes. She bit her lip and sighed softly to herself, upon looking at herself. She didn't ever feel really comfortable 'dressing up', but she wanted to look nice tonight. Nodding to her reflection, she turned and started towards the door to leave, not at all paying attention to her surroundings, for when she opened the door, she was pulled up short upon seeing Billy standing there. It took her a moment to register what was going on. Apparently he had been ready to knock upon the door when she suddenly opened it. His smile at her reaction made her flush scarlet and if that smile of his didn't do it, then his words did.

"Good evening My Dear. Seems we both had the same idea?" He gave a soft chuckle as she tried to think of a reply. Her brain took a moment to register everything happening all at once. It gave him a moment to take her in. The way her reddish-brown hair flowed over her shoulder and down her back, the way the dress pants seemed to fit her just right, and how that green shirt brought out the depths of her eyes. Eyes, that for the moment, held him captive. Now he was the one staring, which made her smile upon seeing him. "You look lovely this evening, Love."

That soft purr, echoing out of him made her flush with warmth. Her smile radiant as he held out a hand to her for her to take. She slipped her hand into his, stepping out onto the landing and turning to shut her door behind her, having already locked it before she stepped out. Now it was her turn, to take him in. She let her eyes trail over his form swiftly, noting that he favored dark colors. The dark grey leather vest went well with the maroon shirt under it, and the black pants hung upon him just right. She allowed herself to drink in the sight of him, her smile growing a little brighter as she gazed at him in return.

"You look handsome as ever, Billy." She replied in a soft voice. The way she looked screamed that she found him attractive, and her emerald eyes sparked like tea lights in their dark depths. He gave a soft chuckle and nodded his head ever so slightly as if thanking her, before they both turned to walk down the steps of her home together.

"Hope you don't mind, me showing up unannounced." He began with a grin that made him almost looks boyish. "I didn't realize we hadn't really said when tonight, so I decided to drop by and ask for the pleasure of your company tonight." He came to a stop at his black car and opened the door for her, giving her a secretive smile. "Tonight, is a surprise. No questions, please." He said quickly before she could even think to protest. "My Lady?" His smirk was enough to make her chuckle softly to herself as he stood back, holding the door for her to get inside first. She was curious, that was the reason she told herself as to why she didn't question him. Normally, she would have as she wasn't much for surprises, but seeing the way he looked at her warmed her and was enough to still her tongue for the moment. She slid inside the car easily enough, turning to watch him as he slid in beside her and shut the door. It was darker in the car, but the light played out across them both and when he turned to wink at her in that secretive way of his, she had to shake her head and smile to herself.

The drive was an almost silent one, the driver obviously had been given the directions to where they were headed beforehand. They conversed softly between each other, their words whispered almost but still clear. As if they were afraid the spell would be broken with raised voices. She told him of her day, and he did the same and it passed the time as they drove, basking in each others closeness. This time, it was she who closed the distance between them and reached for his hand, entwining her hand around his, her smile shy but soft. The smile he gave her in return took her breath away. Gods, he was so handsome when he smiled. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the car came to a stop.

"We're here." Two little words had never caught her curiosity so much before. He opened the door and stepped out, turning back to offer her his hand again which she took as she slid out. She took in her surroundings and felt her heart flutter in her chest when she realized where they were. New York had many theaters, many well know ones as well, but the Metropolitan Opera House was one of the best! Built as part of Lincoln Center, it was well known for hosting the Metropolitan Opera, New York Philharmonic, and New York City Ballet. Becca was for the moment, stunned. She loved the Opera, but had never really gotten to see one in its entirety, as she was always busy working when the Opera came to town. That Billy would take her here, meant he HAD been listening, paying attention and she was touched. But at the same time a bit hesitant. She felt a slight under-dressed and bit her lip to hide both her excitement and hesitance. Looking up at the Marque, she noticed that "Les Pecheurs de Perles" (The Pearl Fishers) by Georges Bizet was playing and she felt herself melt that just much more. She had made mention of that being one of her favorite Operas of all time. One she had seen many times on movies, but never in person. Feeling the tender but light squeeze of her hand, Becca blinked, pulled out of her surprise and turned her eyes up to Billys. He seemed pleased with himself, at having surprised her and his smile was warm.

"I remember you said you enjoyed the Opera. When I heard what was playing tonight, I figured to surprise you." He said softly.

"Yes, you did." Was all she could think to say at the moment, as she nodded, still taking everything in. "This is one of my favorites." She said softly.

He could sense her nerves and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and forefinger, giving her a moment. He was so sweet, gentle even. For that she was thankful. "Shall we, Love?" He asked softly, smiling down at her.

"Yes, Love. We shall." She practically beamed up at him and walked with him towards the magnificent building.

Once inside, she let her senses loose to 'feast' upon the elegance of the place. The tall marble arches, the ancient looking columns, the way the light reflected off the many different colored walls just the right way to give it a church-like look. The place was beautiful inside, wide opened and spacious with so many goings on, she didn't know where to look first. She tightened her grip ever so slightly around Billys hand, and her lips turned up when she felt the comforting squeeze he gave her in return. It was all to much to take in! So utterly beautiful with so much to see. She followed him to their seats, which were off to the side in one of the upper rises. Once they took their seats, they conversed softly between each other. He seemed happy that she was excited, and she just couldn't stop smiling. This was literally a once in a lifetime experience for her. As the lights dimmed and came back on, a sign that the show was about to start, she turned her attention to the stage, her hand wrapped around his as the Opera took on a new meaning for her.

Each sense played out beautifully, flawlessly. The actors portraying their roles almost as if they were the characters themselves. She lost herself to it, following the story even if it was sung in Italian. It was an emotional story of Love, Death and Redemption and it played out before her in excellent performance. The Theater radiated with emotion, the very walls shook at the force of the actors voices, the Opera touched her as it never had before. She felt the emotion, and even had to bite her lip in parts just so she wouldn't cry. Some parts were so sad, tinged with emotion, while others were rife with conflict. Through it all, she watched, soaking it all in and only once, tore her eyes away from the scene before her to gaze over at Billy, who looked over at her at that exact moment, smiled and draped an arm over her shoulders, holding her close as he could. It was magnificent, wondrous and beyond compare. Being a three part Opera, when the intermission came, she had to breathe, processing what she had just witnessed. There were no words...none, that not even her poets tongue could begin to describe what she had just saw, what she had just felt. She sat there, processing everything and was aware of Billys eyes upon her as she did so.

"Do you like it, Love?" He asked. Drawing her attention to him for a second. Honestly curious about how she felt.

"Like it? Billy, I love it! Thank you, so much!" She practically gushed, ecstatically happy. "I have always wanted to see the Opera here, but never got the chance. Thank you, for bringing me!" She was feeling so many things it was hard to pick just one to latch onto and she beamed bright as a star, glowing in her happiness.

"Good." He said softly, raising her hand to his lips. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself and you are with me to share it."

"I can't wait till the next act. It's my favorite part." Her mind was running around in circles and words escaped her but what she said, was true. The ending, while sad was happy in a way too.

She looked around when the lights flicked again, heralding the end of intermission. Instead of holding her hand, Billy put his arm back around her and Becca made herself comfortable against his side, leaning her head lightly against his shoulder as the lights dimmed and the Opera continued. The splendid majesty once more played out before her eyes. Pulling on her heart strings as the main actors love was unrequited, and the main Actress, a priestess fell for a man she shouldn't have, having sworn a vow to never love and death would follow if she did. And how, at the end, her love and her escaped into the evening, while the main actor died by the hands of the fishermen, for having set her and her love free. It was soul searing, gripping from start to finish and Becca couldn't control the slow trickle of tears that escaped, at the end. She reached up and wiped away the stray tears that dared to escape when she felt Billys lips press gently against the top of her head, hearing his soft chuckle as he hugged her closer. As the curtain fell, and the show ended, she stood with the rest to give a standing ovation for that had been the best Opera she had ever seen. As people started to trickle out, she sat back down and smiled up at Billy, her eyes bright with the depths of her thoughts and emotions.

"That was beautiful. Thank you, again. So much! This has been such a fun night." She managed to say as they waited together for the crowds to die down.

"The night isn't over yet, My Dear." He replied with a grin that said so many things to her. "That was only the beginning."

She sat there, staring at him in disbelief. This wasn't the end? Of course it wasn't. The night was young, and in a way, so were they. He gave a soft chuckle at her expression and leaned over and kissed her. A quick, gentle peck to pull her back to him. "You are far away, Love." He teased. "Where are you?"

She took a moment, to make words form so she could answer him. "Just thinking." She replied softly, a smile lit up her face. "About the night so far. About you..." She paused and blushed, having not meant to say that part out loud.

He gave that deep, rumbling purr of a laugh she loved so much as she blushed and he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Indeed? I hope you have been enjoying yourself." He half teased, as he already knew the answer to that question. It was obvious, in her expression, in her body language. She was so beautiful when she glowed with happiness like she was now. He found that he wanted to make her happy, for as long as he was able. To see her smile at him like that, often.

"Of course, silly!" She giggled her reply and then caught the way he was staring at her and would have flushed again but she managed to tear her eyes from his. It was hard, but she watched him subtly, rather then staring outright.

He nodded, gauging her and decided to give her this moment, to take everything in and not press his advantage. He was a gentleman after all.

Once the crowd had thinned some, they stood and made their way towards the exits. Becca was still glowing from the Opera and upon reaching the car, they both slid inside one after the other. Door shut, they drove off into the night and no matter what she asked, Billy still wouldn't tell her where they were going. He seemed to delight in her attempts to guess and finally laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissed her, deeply. "So many questions Love." He teased, his voice soft and sweet as honey. He raised his fingers to caress her cheek tenderly. "I promise, you will enjoy what is coming next. Are you hungry?"

All she could do was nod in reply. Being this close to him was intoxicating! She threatened to drown in his eyes, stormy as the sea, his scent just about drove her crazy and the way he held her, as if she were a priceless treasure, made her melt. They spent the short car ride snuggled up together, just watching the other, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Her hands rested against his own and pressed lightly against his chest as she drowned in his eyes. His large hands held her close, one hand lightly caressing her cheek, the other propped lightly against the small of her back as he looked down at her, into her emerald depths. She never wanted this car ride to end. But, it did. Pulling up to their destination, and they untangled themselves from each other long enough to step out into the chilly October night. Billy had a few words with his driver and when the car pulled away, he smiled once more down at her. It took her a moment to realize where they were. Christos Steakhouse. It only took her all of two seconds to remember where she had heard the name from. It was a high end steakhouse, where a lot of famous people went to eat. Where food was cooked to delicate perfection and sometimes swarmed in gold flakes! If the Opera House had stolen her words away, seeing herself in front of this place left her absolutely flabbergasted! Her eyes were wide as saucers and her jaw would have dropped had she not been in such good control of her emotions. When Billy entwined his long, slender fingers with her own, it was as if she were in a dream, being led by an angel. She was that stunned. He seemed to enjoy her stunned silence and as they entered, he gave his name to the Maître d' and they were immediately seated in a more private table near the back. Becca was still reeling from the Opera and now this? It was to prefect. Billy was to sweet to be real. She could almost swear that she was dreaming, but no, she knew she wasn't. The table was set for two, candles, real ones, burned between them and the silverware gleamed in the low light. So many pieces, thank goodness she had learned how to eat 'proper' from her grandmother when she was younger. She really didn't want to embarrass herself, not when everything was going so well. The menu was done in black, with gold trim and when she opened it, it took her a moment to realize parts of it were in French, with English in parenthesis. She scanned it, curious as to what they had to offer and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the prices! One months pay for a steak!? Dear Gods in Valhalla! She took a moment, looking over the menu to calm her sudden internal panic. 'Don't look, just enjoy' She told herself.

"What are you getting?" She asked, curious. Glancing at Billy over her menu. She had no idea what to get, as it all looked so good.

"Perhaps the filet mignon. They cook it nearly rare here. What about you?" He gave her a smile, closing his menu and laying it down on the table.

"Probably the same thing!" She chuckled softly. "I love my steak rare too." She giggled softly, letting her eyes take in her surroundings.

Once the waiter came and took their order, they talked a bit to pass the time. Things of a more personal nature. Past loves, deep hopes and dreams, outlook on certain topics. It was engaging and intelligent conversation that Becca craved and enjoyed for it told her who Billy was, inside. Deep, in his inner most heart, even if he didn't actually share the same beliefs as her, they were close enough to count. Close enough to feel each others emotions without having to speak a word. The foods arrival was heralded by their scents which made Becca mouth water. Never had a steak smelled so good. Eating slowly, and enjoying the way it seemed to melt in her mouth, she savored each bite. Taking her time to try each of her sides as well. Potatoes thick with butter and spices, green beans and a buttered roll. Everything was so decadent that she enjoyed each and every bite. Soon enough, though, her plate was empty and after refusing an offer of dessert, for she was sure she couldn't eat another bite, she and Billy stood and walked out back into the chilly night.

"That was amazing. Thank you Billy, for everything. Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life." She said softly.

"Thank you, for agreeing to come out with me." He replied, slipping his hand into hers. "Now, Shall we go somewhere to relax a bit? The night is not over yet?"

She smiled up at him and they both turned to walk down the street a ways. It was chilly, but being with Billy, Becca didn't feel the cold. She was warm and floating. It took her a moment to realize that they were walking in the direction of the club again and she instantly relaxed. Letting go of Billys hand, and giggling at his curious expression when she did so, she slipped her hand around his waist and smiled up at him when he got the idea and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and leant down to kiss the top of her head. Gods, he was so amazing! A touch, a smile, a kiss and she was goo. Inflamed like never before. Reaching the club and getting waved in since the bouncer knew them from before, they both got a few drinks to sip on through the night, though she insisted on paying this time and snickered when Billy laughed at how persistent she was. Tucked back into their curtained booth, they reveled in each others company. Sipping on their drinks and talking in soft voices, they basked in each other and the nights events. Talking about their favorite parts of the Opera, even going into detail of what the story itself meant. Becca had never been so engaged in a deeper conversation that she enjoyed so much before. Other people didn't understand her depth, or see her views and she relished in the fact that Billy not only listened to her when she talked, but seemed to understand what she meant when she went into details about her views on the story the Opera had presented. She only went silent for a second, when she realized she had said much more then she intended to, and that Billy hadn't said anything for a while and was just watching her with that half smile that made her melt.

"You are a very interesting person, My Dear." He finally said, raising a hand to let the ends of her hair trail through his fingers. An action that made Becca shiver in delight. "So opinionated and yet you can back up your words with emotions and facts. It is most refreshing to talk to someone of the deep things." His words were soft, feather light as his eyes trailed her face, seeming to trying to familarize himself with the way she looked, right now. Glowing in happiness and yet painstakingly open and shy at the same time.

"It is good, I agree, to talk to someone who understands what I am trying to say. Who actually listens." Was her soft spoken reply. "It means a lot, Billy. A lot."

She knew at times she talked to much, and wanted to kick herself for speaking instead of doing what it was she wanted to do. Always waiting for him to make the first move. Why? He was so close, and he was staring at her in that way that made her flush again. This time, it was she who moved first. She scooted closer to Billy, and kissed him. Kissed him deeply, as her hand trailed up the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. His response made her heart leap and skip in its beatings. His arms came around her, pulling her flush against him again and this time she breathed as their lips worked against each other. What had started as a tender, loving kiss turned into something else. Something much deeper, something passionate and hungry. Two souls reaching for each other as they laid there, entwined together. Beccas free hand went around Billys shoulders, seeking to pull him closer and his hands moved slowly up and down her back. Small kisses now, tender short ones, eyes open as they watched each other. She pulled back enough to rest her forehead against his, catching her breath, trying to contain the shivers that raced through her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, expelling her breath slowly, savoring his scent. When she opened her eyes again and smiled faintly at him, Billy returned her smile with one of his own. Tender caresses to her face and cheek as he laid claim to her lips once more. Deeper kisses, as he moved to lay back against the pillows, pulling her with him so she all but straddled his waist as they lay together. His tongue flitted across her lower lip, as if asking permission, which she granted. He tasted so sweet. She swung a leg around his, locking them closer together and shivered as his hand trailed down her side, down her leg. Her own hand trailed down his side, reaching up to caress his cheek and bit her lip when he turned and kissed her palm. Gazing at each other constantly, to gauge the others mood. He was kind and considerate in his affections. Neither pressing his advantage, nor doing anything that may have made her uncomfortable. As they rested together, he pulled back enough to look deep into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" His voice had a husky tint to it that made Becca flush with warmth. He actually cared if she was ok, that this was ok with her? How sweet was he!?

"Yes." her words were breathless as she looked up at him and nodded. "Are you?"

"Yes Love. I was just checking. Make sure you were ok. Remember, if I do anything to displease you, you tell me." He smiled faintly, caressing her hair out of her eyes tenderly

"I remember, and I will. Promise. But the same goes for you too, ok?" She said with a soft giggle.

His laugh, soft and deep in his chest made her melt all over again. "I don't think you could ever do anything to displease me Love." He said as he lightly kissed her nose, which made her giggle again.

The rest of the night was passed in soft kisses, and whispered words as they lay together, on the pillows, side by side, wrapped up in each others arms. All to soon, last call was called again and it was time to leave. Untangling themselves from each others embrace long enough to clean up their area and set the table and pillows back in order, they reached for each others hands almost simultaneously as they started out of the pub. Billy had arranged for his car to meet them just down the street, and the ride back was spent cuddling close together, soft kisses and soft, tender caresses. Becca didn't know how she would get through the night without him, and said so. Billys response was a soft laugh and a concurrence to her statement but he promised that they would see each other the next day. If she was free of course. The entire day, would be theirs. She of course agreed and glowed with the expectation as they set a time to meet and a few things to do together. So that when they arrived at her home and Billy walked her to her door, the pull between them was so strong that neither wanted to part from the other, even for the night. However, Billy was a gentleman and they both knew things could not be rushed. And with the promise of tomorrow, he took her hand, kissed it before pulling her close and kissing her a deep, passionate goodnight kiss. He pulled back, kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

"Until the Marrow Love. Sleep well." He whispered to her.

"Until the Marrow...You too, with sweet dreams." She replied softly.

She unlocked her door and started in as he started back to the car, got in and she watched him drive off through her curtained window before heading upstairs to prepare for bed. Her thoughts in a whirl, and her heart beating strong his name.


	4. Love, it is all that matters

That next day started a chain of events that could neither be stopped, nor did those involved wish it so. A day at the park together, another outing this time to the art and history museums, to the zoo or to the club. Just time spent together. Billy even came to her work on almost a nightly basis when Becca worked, just before she closed up. Time spent talking together, laughing together, learning about each other and dare I say it, they fell just that much more in love with each other as the days passed. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. Though they didn't see each other every single day, as life often dictated other arrangements, they saw each other often enough and Becca had never been happier.

Three months after their first meeting, Becca was working another late shift and was joking around with a few of the regulars. It was a Friday, so early closing for the bar. She had kept atop of her cleaning so she wouldn't need to do much once everyone left. Billy still hadn't arrived, but she didn't worry. Life was life, and things happened. She knew he was busy, as was she. She was just clearing up some trash left behind once a customer left when she heard a crash behind her. A couple of drunk college kids had gotten drunk and started a fight over a game of pool! Cussing under her breath, she went over to try to break it up.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off! Not in here!" Her words usually worked for they carried the air of authority, which was law when it was her shift. But they were to far gone into their liquor to hear or care. She managed to get in between them, as the two boys shouted profanities at each other. Thank the Marines for her strength as she shoved one into a booth and nodded when a regular came to help shove the other into a chair. "Both of you, knock it off or get the hell out! Cool Off!" She hissed, starting back towards the bar, wiping her hands off on her pants. It was as she raised her eyes as she walked, that hers caught Billys, who was sitting near the bar, wearing an expression that she couldn't read. She paused in her steps when their eyes met but she continued towards him, giving him a small smile as she went behind the bar. "Hey Handsome." She said softly, trying to catch his gaze. He wasn't looking at her, and when she followed his line of sight, it led to the college kids she had been 'arguing' with. "Billy." She said slightly louder, which caught his attention, and gave him a upraised eyebrow, questioning look. He seemed frozen for a moment, before he lost that cold stare and smiled back at her. Which made her relax that much more.

"Hello Love. Fun night?" Though he tried to keep his voice cheery and light, she knew him well enough to catch the slight bite in his words. She didn't pay it any attention though.

"You could call it that." Was her sarcastic reply, which she smirked about. "Just some kids being stupid. Nothing unusual for a Friday." She made a joke of it, but she was really trying to lighten the mood. She saw the tenseness in his shoulders, heard the bite in his words.

"Indeed." Was all he said, as he tore his gaze from her and glanced back at the college kids who now seemed content just to sit and talk and drink. He smirked and looked back at her with a grin. "Closing time soon."

"Yep, almost. I won't be long tonight either. It's been really slow tonight." She said from where she was finishing the last of the dishes in the bars sink, hanging the cups up to drip dry. She watched Billy out of the corner of her eye as she worked. He seemed a bit off tonight. Not his usual self, but then she could be reading into it again. She shrugged, brought him his coffee as she usually did, which he accepted with a smile and a kiss to her hand. That made her breath easier. It wasn't very busy, like she said so she was pretty much done when the time to close up came. Flipping the neon sign off, you could hear the groans of the regulars as they stood to pay their tabs and head out into the chilly night air. Once the money was locked in the safe and the bar cleaned, she and Billy walked out after she hit the lights. Stopping only to lock up, and tuck the keys into her pocket, her hand sought his soon as they began to walk together. He entwined his fingers tightly around hers as they walked, the silence between them, for once, all but deafening. She wondered what was going on. Her mind racing to a million scenarios at once before she was pulled out of her musings when Billy suddenly stopped walking. She glanced up at him, her eyes curious.

"Come with me." He said suddenly, not explaining as he suddenly turned on his heel and headed back the way they had come. She could do nothing but follow, silently at his side. His grip on her hand had tightened considerably, but not enough to hurt, and she tightened hers in return. They walked a few blocks passed the bar and she was surprised to see his car there, but with no driver. He had driven himself? She knew he could, of course, but this was a first. They walked up to it and he opened the passenger side door for her, giving her a small smile and a nod of his head. When she slid inside, he shut it behind her and came around to get in the drivers side. Still, nothing had been said between them. Tension ran high it nearly choked her but she couldn't bring herself to say anything, even to question him as Billy started the car and drove them out of town. Mile after mile passed in silence. Even though she still held his hand, and he held hers, he felt far away from her. She didn't like it. Still, silence reigned around them, as the city flew by and disappeared to be taken place of freeways and finally a small suburban neighborhood dotted with trees. When Billy pulled into a long drive, sided by forests on each side, her interest perked up as she watched a house pull into view. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. Made of marble and brick, it was a testament to his wealth, without being overbearing. She suddenly felt small, as he pulled up in front of the brick 'palace' and put the car in park. Tearing her eyes from the house, she glanced back at Billy, her eyes wide and open.

"Where are we?" She said so softly. Watching him as he looked over at her.

"This is my home." He said simply, his voice soft. "Would you like to go in?"

She tore her eyes from his, to glance back at the house for a moment, before looking back at him and nodding. The smile he gave her made her relax a bit, but not all the way. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he slipped out of his side of the car and before she could even undo her seat belt, he was there, opening the door for her. Taking the hand he offered her, she stepped out and waited till the door shut behind her before she followed him towards the house. This was a big step, for though he had been to hers many times, to drop her off at night, he had never been inside her home. That he was inviting her into his, well, it was a huge step. Least that was her thinking.

When he unlocked the front door and moved aside so that she may enter first, and as she walked in, her breath was stolen away by how big the place was inside. On the outside, it gave off the impression of a cozy, snug space but soon as she walked in, she saw how tall the ceilings were, how big the front entrance was alone, it was magnificent. Her eyes did go wide as she looked around a moment, getting herself used to the space. Billy took off his coat and then took hers, to hang up and she wasn't even aware he had left for a moment, still in awe as her eyes took in everything. Art hung along the few walls in the main room, and she could smell the scent of burning wood upon the breeze. Somewhere, a fire was burning, warming the house. When he returned, Billy have a soft chuckle at seeing her wide eyed wonder and slipped his hand into hers and led her up the stairs, which were done in marble with soft cream color for carpets. He led her down a small hallway, and opened the door to a room two doors down, and stood aside for her to go first. She paused, and looked up at him, curious again. His soft smile was enough to convince her to go inside. It was a bedroom, but bigger then any bedroom she had been in before. Her bedroom alone could fill this space almost twice over. There was a huge mantle fireplace along the far wall, and she was right, there was a fire in it for the room was warm and cozy. A huge king bed rested against the wall to her right, a desk beside that, and around the room were small cozy chairs and a sofa arranged around the fireplace. A good place to sit and read and keep warm. On the other side of the room were rows upon rows of bookcases, holding many books. Of course, that caught her attention, for she loved to read. While Billy went to stir up the fire and make them a few drinks, from the small bar nearby, Becca went directly to the bookcases and let her eyes flit over the many titles of books that lined the shelves. Some she knew, and had to smile that he would actually have them. Others, she didn't know but was intrigued by their titles. She would love to spend some time here, just reading if ever she was allowed to.

Her attention was brought back to Billy when he came up behind her and offered her a small glass. She turned her smile up to his as she took it, and felt herself melt as his smile was warm and loving in return. Taking a sip of her drink she was surprised to find it was Glenfiddich, and not the stuff she had at the bar, but a real 18 year old Scotch-Whiskey that she was sipping on. Billy gave a soft laugh at her expression, happy he had surprised her. That he actually had her favorite drink here, said so much to her. He had been listening. Sipping her drink, she shivered a bit when she felt Billys hands lightly caress her hair. Ever so gentle, as he trailed his fingers lightly down her cheek, her neck, down her arm to take her hand and lead her away from the bookcase and to the sofa before the fire. She followed, willingly, excited to be here with him and wondering of what the night had in store.

They sat down upon the soft sofa, and still nothing had been said between them. Becca watched Billy as he sat beside her, looked down at her. His eyes were a swirling mish mash of color and she felt herself drawn in again by them. He moved to prop one leg onto the couch and reaching for her hand, he pulled her till she was laying, her back to his front, her legs spread out along his. It was comfortable, being held like this by him. Becca could feel his heart beating against her back, and she smiled as she moved to sit her drink down on the small table in front of them, before tilting her head back to catch Billys eyes once more. He looked down at her, and gave her that half grin of his, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She nuzzled him gently and turned to lay against him once more. Waiting. He seemed to want to say something and she knew whatever it was, it shouldn't be rushed. Silence was their companion for a while. Him, rubbing his hands along her arms and hugging her to him. She, enjoying his touch and sighing softly in delight. Finally, the silence was broken.

"You scared me tonight, Love." He said oh so softly, against her hair. His hands tightened ever so slightly as he rubbed her arms.

She froze at the sound of his voice. That was unexpected. "I Did? How?" She asked, just that soft in return. She wanted to look back at him, but the feeling of his lips against her head was comforting.

"When you jumped in between those two college kids fighting." He admitted. "You didn't see the knife one had. You just reacted to break up a fight, which is commendable but...what if something had happened to you tonight?" His words were soft, almost as if he was afraid that to speak any louder would give vent to the emotions he felt wafting within him.

She wasn't sure what to say. True, fights happened rarely in her bar, cause she ran a tight ship, but to find out that one of the college kids had had a knife and she hadn't seen it, scared her! So that was why Billy was so moody? Things fell into place. His hard stare at the bar, his cold look before she called him out of it. It clicked.

"I wasn't trying to do anything but break up a fight, Billy. They happen." She replied, and felt it was a lame reply, even for her.

"I know working at a bar isn't the safest job" He concurred. "And if anyone can do it, it's you but." He paused and sighed softly, his hold tightening significantly around her. "But I can't lose you." His words were whispered so softly that she almost didn't catch them.

Turning in his embrace, she reached up and gently caressed his cheek, catching his dark sea colored eyes. "You won't." Was her simple reply. Two words that said so much, by saying so little.

She watched as the tension drained out of him, at her words. She felt her own leeching away with his. He gave a slight nod, before he kissed her. It was soft and sweet and lasted only a moment, but in that one kiss, they both felt what the other felt and it was more then words could ever do. He gave a soft audible sigh after he pulled back and wrapped her back into his embrace. She grinned brightly, utterly relaxed again. Now that was out of the way, Becca could breathe and enjoy the new surroundings. She let her eyes take in everything. They conversed softly together for a while, just enjoying the others company.

"Your home is beautiful." Becca said with a grin. "The fireplace is a nice touch. Cozy and warm in here." She chuckled softly, finishing up her drink and setting the cup back down.

"I wanted to bring you here for sometime, but was unsure how to ask." Billy admitted, giving her that smile of his that she loved so much. "I have been doing a lot of thinking." He started softly, and Becca went still once more in his embrace. "We spend a lot of time together, like each others company and you have never once asked 'What are we?' for which I appreciated. No labels, just two people enjoying each other as they are." He paused, as if gathering his thoughts. "It's been what...three months? What if." He paused again, looked into her eyes and smiled softly. "What if I wanted us to have labels? What if I wanted us, to be an official couple?"

Becca could do nothing but stare up at Billy. Hearing his words echo in her mind and heart over and over. It was true that these past few months, she had fallen madly in love with the man, but never once had either of them said those three little words to the other. Though she knew she loved him, and he must love her in some way or they wouldn't be spending so much time together. But to hear him actually want to make it 'official'. After being seen together, spending so much time together for over three months, well, it made her positively radiant! She had to gather her thoughts, for this was not a time to just blurt out YES!

"I would be most honored, Billy, if you desired us to be 'Official'. Nothing would make me happier. Nothing makes me happier, then being with you." She said honestly, her smile bright as she giggled softly to herself. So blissfully happy.

Billy seemed to instantly relax at her answer, even though he knew what it would be, he still had to ask. He grinned, chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Good." He said. "Nothing makes me happier then being with you too, Becca."

They passed the time, cuddling and talking. Becca getting used to the new environment and chuckling when 'forbidden' thoughts crossed her mind. "I like it, being with you here." She said as she slid up to rest on her knees between his legs, her eyes shinning and bright. "Just think, no one telling us we have to leave, no one to interrupt us. Just us." She said as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Whatever shall we do?" She was teasing now, but she was happy.

"I am sure, we can think, of something." Billy replied, chuckling low in his throat. That deep rumbling purr that made her tremble so. "Why else did you think I would ask you here?" He bantered back, his eyes claiming hers, staring deep into her. "Like you said. Just us."

The pull was there again. That deep fluttering between them that seemed to come alive every time they were this close to each other. Becca felt her mouth go dry at the look Billy gave her, felt her heart stutter and trip over itself. Felt her body heat up, then go ice cold, only to flush again. She wasn't sure she was ready for that next step, but the look Billy gave her made her hope. She knew he wouldn't push her, he was to much of a gentleman.

"Indeed." She said softly. Giggling under her breath since it was mostly a reply he used. She closed her eyes when she felt Billys fingers trail lightly through her hair. It felt so good. She nuzzled into his touch, opening her eyes to catch his as she turn she she turned kissed his palm. Her smile soft, almost shy. She felt her breath hitch when she caught his stare. That look, that he gave her, made her feel beautiful, desirable and it took her breath away.

It was as if he was leaving what happened next, between them, entirely up to her. She had been taught, since very young that men made the first moves. And it had been that way up to a certain point. Billy never pressed her, nor asked for more then she was ready to give and she returned the favor. He was a sweet, tender man, whose heart beat strong and beautiful. And as she looked up into his eyes that reminded her of a restless and stormy sea, she felt herself fall that much more in love with him. He lightly played with her hair, smiling softly to himself and she knew they both would be content if that was all that happened tonight. That feeling made her feel cherished, special. But she could sense the 'bridge' coming. A choice would have to be made soon. To her, sex was a perk in any relationship. It wasn't what a relationship should be based off of, and gods knew that she enjoyed it as much as the next person. But she hadn't 'indulged' for almost seven years, and had learned to live without it. True, she craved physical affection like everyone else, but she was as if new to it, after being without it for so long. She bit her lip, while she sat there, wrapped up in Billys embrace. He seemed oblivious to her internal conflict. Just content to be close to her as she was to him. She was over-thinking again. She had to stop doing that! If she wanted something, just make her desires known. Not to be fearful of rejection or anything else. Heavens Above, she was in his house, in his room for Gods Sake!

Shaking her head as if to clear it of all her rambling thoughts, Becca did what she wanted to do all night since she caught his hard stare at the bar. She kissed him. Turning as if to look at him, she leaned up and claimed Billys lips as her own. Only pulling back when she had to catch her breath. For a moment, the world stood still. He looking at her, she at him. They moved as if one, suddenly, as if afraid the other would change their minds. Reaching for her, Billy pulled her into his lap, sliding almost under her as he held her close to him. His lips pressed against hers in a kiss so deeply passionate that it would make them both breathless. She reached for him at the same time and practically crawled into his embrace. Her hands going to caress his face before locking around his neck. Her knees on either side of his waist, pinning him to her as her lips worked against his. This wasn't just tender and blissful, this was something else. She could feel it. In the way he kissed her, in the way he held her. It made her shudder against him and she nearly came undone, when she heard his soft gasp her movement caused. Small kisses, soft and sweet as hands trailed each others forms. His reaction emboldened her, as she trailed kisses from his lips, across his cheek, to his ear. She nipped ever so lightly and flicked her tongue along the shell of his ear and was rewarded with an audible hiss and the feel of Billys hands tightening around her. She pulled back to look at him, she was unsure still and didn't want anything to happen that he wasn't comfortable with either. As if reading her look, Billy smiled and kissed her, nodding.

"It's ok, Love." His words were breathless, as he tried to calm down slightly. "I'm ok. Are you?" That he would ask...that was so sweet!

"Yes, Dear. Just checking." She said softly, her smile all for him.

He gave a soft chuckle that ended in a soft groan as she continued her attentions. Her lips burned a trail down his neck, with her nipping lightly at his pale, soft skin. Her hands traveled down his chest, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, which made her growl softly. Fingers fumbling for buttons, she undid as many as she could, opening the shirt or sliding her hands under it to get at his warmth. His caresses inflamed her, as he kissed a trail down her neck once she had paused. Her eyes slid closed as she literally purred at his affections. His hands, strong yet gentle slid under her shirt as he divested her of it. Her kisses continued down his chest, as she nipped slightly harder at his shoulders, slid her tongue along the space of his collarbone, tasted him and learned him by sight, by taste, by touch, by scent. Pulling back, to look at him, really look at him, she let out a soft snarl as his hands ghosted over her body. Normally, she was shy and slow and a little awkward the first time. But not this time. Billy made her feel beautiful, precious and she glowed with her desire for him.

She slid off of the sofa and out of his lap, his right hand firmly entwined with her own. She loved his look of confusion at first, as she moved away. But when she gave a slight tug at his hand, Billy stood and followed her. That he would do so, trust her, inflamed her even more. She let his hand drop as they drew closer to the bed and she boldly started to undo the buckle at her jeans the closer they drew to it. By the time she had reached the bed, she was pausing to step out of her pants, and kick them to the side. She was in nothing but her purple bra and panties as she turned to face Billy, sliding onto the bed and giving him a smile that was devilishly wicked. Sitting on her knees, she waited till he approached her, slowly, almost as if he were nervous she would change her mind. The bed was the perfect height, for when she raised up on her knees, her eyes were even with his. Reaching for him, she crushed her lips to his as he swallowed her up into his tight embrace. Her fingers trailed and tangled in his silvery hair, soft as silk as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss, sliding onto the bed on his knees a little at a time, till she was laying under him. She let her hands trail from his hair down to his shoulders and digging her nails in, left tiny red marks down his back. He hissed against her lips at her actions, but they seemed to only inflame him in return. Now it was his turn to 'feast' upon her, which he did with slowness that about drove her mad with desire. His lips against hers, trailing down her body, tasting her with his tongue as he went. His hands following their own path, caressing and massaging a breast, and then the other as his lips seared into her sensitive skin. Trailing down lower to her naval where he teased and tormented her with tongue and teeth alike. She was a whimpering softly, arching into his touch as it sent fire racing through her veins. Working slowly back up, he claimed her lips once more as his fingers continued still lower. Moving fabric aside, they both hissed or gasped when he found her center with his fingers. Warm and wet, he gently stroked her which made her moan against his lips, made her hands turn to iron as she held him close. He pulled soft mews from her as he teased her, watching her and drinking in her pleasure. He shuddered when he felt her buck in time to his caresses, and groaned when she moaned his name. He kissed her deeply as he released her and using one hand, reached for the claps of his pants and swiftly kicked out of them as she reached and removed her panties at the same time. Reaching for each other again, hands entwining with each other, arms locked around the other, Billys kisses became sweet, tender, slow. Becca stiffened slightly when she felt nudge against the side of her thigh. He was by no means small, and she shivered in both fear and delight when she felt him find her warm opening. Yet he did not move, instead, he looked deep into her eyes. One hand lightly caressing her face, moving the hair out of her eyes.

"Are you sure, Love?" He asked softly. A whisper in the dark. His eyes looked into her own and she knew that if she said no, he would stop. That feeling made her flood with such love and warmth for him. "We don't have to...if you are not ready." He was so sweet. Even now.

"I am sure, Billy." Becca answered just as softly. "I want to...I want you." She kissed his lips, a quick, loving peck but it was enough to make them both chuckle.

Billy nodded, smiling softly and kissed Becca again, deeper, as he held her close to him. Becca returned his kiss, feeling her body flood with warmth, and she let out a soft gasp as she felt him enter her. He was slow, gentle even, as he thrust into her. Giving her time to get used to him and he to her, but that didn't stop the shudder nor the groan as her warmth welcomed him. It had been so long, for them both, and they both wanted to savor this moment, for as long as it lasted. He took his time, trailing soft kisses across her face and neck as he rocked into her. He was exceedingly gentle, as he felt her grow used to him, and only then did he pick up the pace a little. Becca nuzzled and kissed him wherever she could, wrapping her legs around his waist, which brought him deeper inside her. She loved it when he groaned, or hissed in pleasure, as he pulled soft moans and whimpers from her lips with his loving attentions. He filled her, over and over as her warmth held and milked him, two bodies rocking together, slowly at first, in their dance of love and desire. When Billy increased his pace again, Becca moaned his name, running her fingers of her right hand through his hair. Hearing his name on her lips, Billy groaned as he rocked into her, and called her name softly, kissing her as he could.

Slow turned to a faster pace and left both of them gasping as they gave to each other, everything! Becca cried out Billys name, over and over, which inflamed him and made him kiss her deeper or thrust harder into her. And when Billy called her name, Becca growled and nuzzled him, nipped him, begged for more while giving him all she was. Pace begot pace, till it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. The bed rocked and squeaked with the passions of their lovemaking, voices called out louder and louder, unafraid of who heard. Hands touching, encouraging, inflaming. Lips working against the other, soft groans, and moans filled the air till they both reached their peak! Crescendoing high and loud together, as both found release among the Heavens together. Tangle of arms and legs, they lay together, basking in each other and the new emotions and feelings between them. Billy rested lightly over Becca, smiling a true smile down at her as she held him in her arms. She didn't mind, he wasn't heavy and she liked his closeness. He kissed her gently, sighing softly in contentment.

"I love you Rebecca." He said softly as soon as he caught his breath. So soft, she almost missed it. He raised a hand to push himself up off her and nuzzled her gently as he rolled to his side, pulling her against him. "I love you."

"I love you to Billy." She replied back, her eyes dancing, her smile bright. She shivered as he pulled out and curled up in his arms as he pulled her to his side. She rested against his chest, just staring at him, into his eyes. "I have loved you for a while now. You are something special, and you mean so much to me." She said, meaning every word she said.

His smile was bright, his eyes finally clear of the storm but still reminded her of a sea at rest. "I was lucky, the day we met. An angel dropped out of Heaven and into my arms." He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. Nuzzling her as he opened them again to gaze down at her. "You are an amazing woman, Rebecca. In so many ways, and don't you ever forget it." His voice had that gravelly purr that made her shiver again. He seemed to know just how to affect her.

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms. For once, the night would pass and find them together with the rising of the sun. Becca fought sleep for as long as she could. She wanted to enjoy this moment, for as long as she could. Billy drifted off first but she wasn't far behind him. He was so beautiful. So charming and so sweet. Becca was hopelessly, deeply and irrevocably in love with Billy Drago, and he in love with her.


	5. A new morning awaits

Time passed and another day slowly began. Becca was the first to awaken, and when she remembered what had happened the night before, she smiled to herself, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. She stretched slowly, allowing her body to tense and the relax all the way from the tip of her head to the ends of her toes. Giving a soft sigh, she turned and slightly sat up, allowing the covers to fall away from her before she turned to pull them back up to her chest as she turned and gazed down at the man sleeping still beside her. A small smile lit her features as she allowed herself a few moments to take him in as he slept. His pale, silvery hair formed a curtain down his back and shoulders and just over his face, which Becca moved carefully and tucked a strand behind his ear as she just marveled in him. His eyes were closed, his face slack but had the hint of a smile as he slept. He looked so peaceful.

She lightly leaned over him and kissed his cheek, trying to tempt him into awakening. She was unprepared for his reaction to her attentions though. For the second her lips came in contact with his skin, did his eyes shoot open, and for a just that split instant, he didn't realize what was happening. All he could see was someone hovering over him and he reacted! Reaching up, his large hand made a grab for her throat, which she nearly avoided, but he did get a graps tight enough upon her that he was able to shove her back down into the blankets with himself hovering over her. She had only a moment to realize what was happening and raise hands to cover herself as her eyes went wide at his fist being raised. "BILLY!" Her shout was loud, to catch his attention but sharp enough to let him know that she would defend herself if that fist of his came down!

She knew what had happened. It was her fault. She had PTSD and anxiety and it was a given rule that you did not touch her if she was deep in sleep, but it had never occurred to her that Billy would be the same way. Still, she wasn't scared, she was just surprised. She saw her shout had 'snapped' him out of whatever had a hold of him and watched as his eyes cleared and his fist slowly uncurl as the hand that held her slowly released its tight hold on her shoulder.

"Becca?" Her name whispered in a question, like he was confused as to what was going on. She didn't move, but only nodded softly, giving him a small smile before her face went blank again. She knew it took a moment to be called out of something like this. She had been there one to many times herself.

"Aye. It's me, Billy. It's ok, it's just me." She kept her words soft as she scooted out slowly from under him as he suddenly realized what he had almost done and sat up rather quickly. "It's ok. No harm done."

"Becca...I...I didn't...I didn't mean..." He stuttered, running a hand through his long, silver hair. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No. I am ok. It's ok, Billy, really." She said as she reached out for him, but he pulled away, obviously mad at himself.

"I almost hurt you. How is that ok?" He asked as he looked over at her, his eyes furrowed. It was plain he felt badly about what had almost happened, but Becca wasn't about to let him wallow over it. Nothing had happened.

"But you didn't!" Came her rough reply. "I know what's it like. To wake up suddenly and not realize what is going on for a moment. You didn't do anything, Billy. I am fine." She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek to the smooth skin of his back. "It's fine. We are fine."

It took a few still moments of them just staying that way together, before she felt his hand come up to clutch at hers where they met in front of him. She felt, rather then heard the sigh that shook his frame as he nodded, agreeing with her. Only when she felt him relax did she slid to her knees behind him and leaned over his shoulder, gracing him with her warm smile again as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Good Morning Handsome."

His laugh was soft at her whispered words, as he tilted his head back to be able to look at her, gifting her a smile of his own. "Good morning Beautiful." He replied as he leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly. "Did you sleep well?"

"That I did. Like a rock." She giggled. "Seems you did as well. You are so cute when you sleep!" She teased but meant it. She loved it when he blushed. That was a first!

"Thank you." His reply was even shy. "Hungry?" When he looked back at her again, his sea-green eyes seemed to be swirling playfully.

His look made her insides clench, made her breath quicken and her heart beat stutter. Yes, she was hungry, but she didn't think he meant for food. Biting her lip, she nodded and slid around him to settle into his lap as he reached for her, pulling her closer to him.

"That's better." He said softly, his words tinted with the accent she loved to hear him use. She wasn't sure if he was aware he even had one, an accent. But he did, and whenever he was feeling playful or trying to 'seduce' her, he used it and it made her knees weak.

They sat there, holding each other, staring into the others eyes and just enjoying the closeness of the other. She let herself take him in, memorizing his features so she would know him if she were blind. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. It made her heart leap, to know that he loved her as much as she loved him. Moving as if one, they reached for each other and closed the gap between them with the most tender of kisses. She let out a soft gasp as his grip tightened upon her, her own hands caressing his face and entwining in his long hair. She shivered when she pulled a moan from his lips as she deepened their kiss. She loved that he was vocal! It filled her with such warmth and made her want to attempt to pull more sounds from him. Growling softly under her breath, she pulled her lips back from his and began a slow trail down one side of his neck and slowly up the other side. Nipping at his ears, flicking her tongue against the shell of his ear and going down his neck with slow precision, did she continue still lower, nibbling and teasing the sensitive skin of his shoulders and downwards still. Pulling back to look up at him with a lovingly wicked look, did she entwine their fingers together as she adjusted herself in his lap carefully. She loved it when he gasped at finding her warmth and then realizing that wasn't her goal. The gasp turned to a soft groan when she arranged herself so she was comfortable over him but it allowed him no access to her.

"Wha...what are you doing, Love?" He teased as he looked up at her.

"Shhhh...patience, Love." Her reply was met with another playful groan as she leaned lightly upon him and pushed him back till he was laying back upon the pillows. She shoved his hands back till they rested just above his head and hovering lightly over him, using a little of her strength to hold him there, did she claim his lips in a passionate, deep kiss. When she pulled back and he found that he wasn't able to really move, did the realization hit him of what she intended and his smile was both mysterious and wicked.

"I am at your mercy, Love." He said huskily, with that shit eating grin he knew she loved. "What will you do with me?" The way he looked up at her had her shivering in delight. He was perfect!

"Do not move." Her words were an order, soft yet forceful. She gave his hands a light squeeze before she slowly untangled their fingers and slid her hands lightly down his arms and down his chest. Her own chest constricting at his sharp inhale at her touch. It made her smile all the more wicked.

Being slow, and teasingly gentle, did she claim his lips once more. But the kiss she gave him was short as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, caressing his cheek with her own much like a cat would its mate to mark it. From there her lips followed his form slowly. Down his neck where she once more nipped and suckled lightly against his pale skin. Down further to his chest, where with tongue, teeth and hands alike did she strive to pleasure him. When she found spots upon him that produced noice from him, she remembered and teased mercilessly. She left small teeth marks on his sides, left tiny red marks from her nails as her hands traveled his body, pulled soft cries or hisses from him as she learned and explored. All the while, his hands fisted in the pillows above his head as he arched lightly into her attentions. Eyes closed to enjoy the sensations she brought him, teeth gritted when she found a good spot upon him as his whole body slowly warmed and tingled. She loved it! The way he looked, how he responded to her. It was heady and she drank his pleasure down! It fueled her own, made her braver.

During one particular exploration, did Becca allow her hips to arch just the slightest against his and was rewarded with a loud gasp which turned into a solid moan! Gods, he was beautiful, even more so when he strove to hold on and not 'give in' to her attentions. He was a fighter and she loved that about him, for it allowed her more time to tempt and torment him as she loved him. Arching lightly into him as her lips trailed over his sensitive skin, did she feast upon the sounds he gifted her. She could feel him grow under her and knew he was enjoying what she did to him and when his hips arched up to meet hers, she purred softly against him, enjoying the sensations, the sounds, the feelings that wafted around them!

"Remember now, Don't move." She said sternly, and it had Billy looking up at her quizzically through pleasure filled eyes which went wide when she shifted against him and moved herself completely off him. He let out a loud groan of dismay at her actions and shook his head slightly as he watched him.

"Noooooooo! Ugh...Please...Becca...!" He nearly whined as she moved. It made Her let out a soft, deep chuckle.

"Just wait, Love." She teased as she tapped both of his knees lightly. "Open." One word, and his eyes went wide again with sudden understanding! He did as she asked, and when she had settled herself between his legs, did he fully understand how difficult her request not to move would be.

Trailing her nails lightly up and down his legs and the insides of his thighs, did Becca wait. She was good at judging people and their reactions and she had learned how to time things to get the most reaction out of people. Only when she felt Billy was frustrated enough with her teasing actions did she slowly slide her hands up and around his semi-hard shaft and starting at its base, did she allow only her fingers to ghost over him, which pulled a soft whimper from the mans lips. She took her time, for she wasn't one to ever rush pleasure, and she took her cues from Billy what he liked and how he reacted to her to bring him the most pleasure she could. She loved it that when she took him into her hands and began to stroke him, how his eyes furrowed closed, how his mouth opened in a silent gasp and how his body arched towards her and in time with her strokes. She felt his pleasure and drank it down. For to please him, pleased her. She 'got off' by watching her partner and it was obvious that Billy was enjoying himself, which she enjoyed.

Her hands moved lightly upon him, picking up speed and then slowing. Teasing him by bringing him so close and then denying him, again and again. Each breath he took left him in either a gasp or a groan and she loved it as the sounds echoed around them. He thought this pleasure though? She waited till he had let out a rather loud moan and just as he finished making that lovely sound, did she lean down and flick her tongue against the head of his cock! His entire body went stock still! Tense, eyes closed as he all but held his breath, waiting. She had shocked him! How delightful! It was a pleasure that made even her heady with excitement as she leaned down and took him into her mouth. Gone were the soft gaps or the groans. No, this time, Billy cried out in pleasure, so loud and so sweet to her ears that Becca nearly came! She felt his entire body tense around her as she worked him with hand and mouth both. His cries becoming louder the faster, and the deeper she took him. His fists grabbing at the pillows behind his head so hard his knuckles turned white as he struggled to do as she bid and not move! He was literally trembling with the effort. Eyes shooting open to gaze down at her in wonder and love, only to tip his head back into the pillows again, eyes closed as he moaned and called out her name over and over. Only when she felt his shaft jump and twitch, did she stop her actions and pull back. Which earned her a strangled cry from Billy as he lay gasping, staring at her in wonder as she playfully, stared back and licked her lips at him.

"Becca...Please...Please!" He gasped out at her as she grinned down at him.

She smirked down at him, hearing his pleas, and nodded. She was ready! "You may move now, Love."

Those words were all he needed! Billy moved so fast that she was left breathless by his actions as he sat up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so deeply that it made her head spin! He turned them so she was under him and without even breaking their kiss, found her warm, wet center and shoved hard into her, causing her to pull back slightly from their kiss and cry out in pleasure. Gods! She was so wet! So warm! He nearly came right then himself! But no, he had to make this last, pleasure her as she had pleasured him. Kissing slowly down her neck, he breathed softly into her ear as he arched lightly against her. Slowing his thrusts to make it more pleasurable for her. "You feel...so good...Becca." He hissed in her ear as he thrust into her, enjoying her body working him as he moved within her. His hands cupping her ass, and traveling up her body as he balanced himself over her with a practiced hand. Leaning down, he took one of her breasts into his mouth and teased and nipped at her nipple till it grew hard and then he went to work on the other one, suckling her soft skin till she quivered under and around him. Soft cries and groans did she utter for him, so beautiful to his ears as they moved together. The feeling of her legs wrapping around his waist made him groan, and look back up at her. His free hand, gently cupping her cheek now as they watched each other.

She was flying from this lovemaking! She had gotten so turned on by teasing Billy that when he moved, it was all she could do not to cry out in bliss as he took her! His kisses were hungry, deep, passionate as he moved atop her and slid into awaiting center. His cry of pleasure almost undid her when he found her so ready for him. When he began to move, she tried to follow him, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him deeper into her as she moaned and writhed under him at his attentions to her breasts and body. The sensations were drowning her! She called his name, cried out for him as he moved faster, deeper within her, scratched up his back and nipped at him, claiming him as hers as he claimed her as his!

Soft cries grew louder as they made love. They worshiped each other with hands, lips, teeth and tongue, learning each other all over again as each moment ticked by. They moaned each others names, cried out or moaned as each new sensation left them breathless, and when they reached their peak, found Heaven in each others arms with a loud, mingling cry that hearkened Heavens arrival! Breathless, spent and shivering, they lay in a bundle and tangle of arms and legs, curled up upon each other as they basked in their shared love and affection. Only when breath was finally caught did they stir.

Billy stirred first as he leaned up on his hands slightly and gazed down at the woman he loved. His smile warm, bright and true. He claimed her lips with a quick but tender kiss, before pulling back and nuzzling his nose lightly against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her reply was more breathless, but she meant it. Staring up into Billys Sea colored eyes, Becca felt her heart skip again, just smiling up at him.

"Now, are you ready for breakfast?" He teased as he gave a small thrust against her, feeling his softening shaft still fimrly inside her. Teasing.

"I am...but if you keep that up, we won't get up till lunch!" She said with a bit of a laugh, gasping at the sensations his actions brought her.

"I can live with that." He teased back, claiming her lips once more. "But you're right. I seemed to have worked up an appitite. Lets go find something to eat, then we can be totally wrapped up in each other the rest of the day." He said with a hint of that smug grin.

Becca gave a small laugh and nodded. "Agreed. I'm starving!" She shivered as Billy moved and pulled out, leaning up to nuzzle into him as she took her time and sat up. "But first...a shower."

"Good idea, Love. It's through there." Billy sat up, stretched and pointed to the door across from them.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She teased, which made Billy laugh softly and kiss her once more.

"As if you aren't already sick of me?" He winked and chuckled. "No Love, you go enjoy, relax. I will after you are done." He said softly. He was so respectful, such a gentleman. Knowing they needed space for a while.

Becca gave a nod of her head and when she went to stand, she let out a playful yelp as Billy swatted at her as she headed towards the bathroom. When she turned to playfully glare at him, he winked again and through her a kiss, which she returned before closing the bathroom door behind her.

She enjoyed the shower. The water was hot enough to turn her skin pink and he had such nice smelling soaps and shampoos that she smelled fresh and felt so clean when she stepped out. Wrapping a towel around her hair, and one around herself, she stepped out of the bathroom. Billy wasn't there, so she shrugged and went to look for her clothes. Which they had haphazardly discarded last night but couldn't seem to find them either. She wrinkled her nose at herself, wondering where her clothes were when she heard a laugh by the door.

"You look so serious when you do that, Love." Billy teased as he returned with some folded, clean clothes for her, and a towel around his waist. "Thought you could use a spare." He held out the clothes to her with a grin and when she took them and thanked him, he nodded and shrugged slightly.

He left to attend to his needs now, and shower while she changed into the clean clothes he had given her. A nice red top that fit her perfectly, and some close hugging jeans that were also strangely comforting. She liked them and they fit her perfectly. Setting down to wait, she ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to get the tangles out, humming to herself.

When she heard the water in the bathroom shut off, she smiled to herself as Billy came back out after a few moments, dressed in his natural dark colors. The man knew how to wear black well! He caught her staring and smiled at her through the mirror as he fixed his hair and pulled it back in a ponytail before turning to her and offering her his hand.

"Shall we, My Dear? What would you like to for breakfast?" He asked with a grin as she took his offered hand and they walked down the stairs together.

"I fancy some muffins, bacon and eggs. For starters." She teased. "I am so hungry I can eat a cow!" She said with a laugh.

Laughing, Billy kissed the top of her hand before he replied. "I know just the place." And together, they went out to greet the day.


	6. A fateful evening

Breakfast was taken in a small but quaint little diner just a short drive from Billys home. It had the makings of being a small time place, that catered to rich and not so rich alike. Becca liked it immediately upon walking in. It was a charming little place, complete with modern decorations upon the walls and it had soft, soothing music from a later time that drifted upon the air. Very cozy little place.

Billy led Becca to a back booth and nodded for her to sit first, before he slid into the seat opposite of her. He gave her a wink as he picked up his menu and scanned it a moment. She did the same, after taking in the charm this new place had to offer. The food was labeled upon the menu in order of the meals served, and it even had a few pictures to show what they offered for the specials of the day. While browsing her menu, Becca happened to glance up and caught the tell tell action that someone had been staring at her. A man, not two booths down had quickly looked away the second her eyes had lifted from her menu and he seemed to shake his head, which made her furrow her eyes slightly. Going very still inside, did she allow her senses to push outwardly to focus on the goings on around her without being obvious that she did so. To all around her, it still looked like she was perusing the menu, when in reality, she was listening to the voices around her, and watching the looks that were shot in their direction. People were staring!

For some ungodly reason, that angered her. She moved the menu about to not give herself away, but she didn't miss the waitress who seemed engrossed in conversation with a person she was serving, nod in her and Billys direction. Nor did she miss the head shake of yet another male, as he turned his eyes from their booth and went back to talking to the woman seated before him. Through all this, Becca said nothing, nor did she give away that she knew. Instead, she cast her eyes back up to Billys, caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Everything looks good here." She said softly. Trying to dispel her mood and remain 'unawares' of the goings on around her. "The pancake stacker with a side of eggs and bacon sounds good. What are you having?" She asked Billy, curious as she shut her menu and laid it beside her.

"I might have some eggs and toast with my coffee." Was his soft spoken reply as he did the same. He, too, was aware of the stares but he paid it no mind and was thankful that Becca was not yet aware or knew. Or if she did, she gave no outward sound or notice. He reached for her hand and lightly laid his overtop hers, grinning at her with that cheeky half grin of his.

She heard the upbeat in conversation around her pick up the moment they turned their attentions to each other, but said nothing. In fact, she grinned brighter at Billy and entwined their fingers together when he reached for her hand. When the waitress came and took their order, Becca ignored the curious looks she passed her as she wrote down their orders and then turned to leave. Becca found it slightly comical and she let a soft chuckle escape her lips as she and Billy conversed softly with each other as they waited for their food.

The foods arrival made Beccas mouth water, as she was quite hungry and she gave a playful growl as Billy attempted to 'steal' one of her pancakes off her plate when he thought she wasn't looking. "Get your own!" She playfully laughed. Holding her fork like a weapon, guarding her pancakes.

Billy gave a laugh and shook his head at her antics. "Alright, I give. I should have gotten some, as they look good." He teased back, turning his attention to his meal.

The meal passed in relative silence as none of them were prone to talking while they were eating. The meal was good, filling and the pancakes were so delicate that they all but floated in the syrup Becca drowned them in. The eggs were light and fluffy and filled with cheese. Just the way she liked them! She was done in record time and was sipping on her coffee as she waited for Billy to finish.

They lingered only a moment, over their coffee before they got up, paid their tab and reaching for each others hand, walked out into the brisk, afternoon sunshine. Since it was such a nice day, Becca suggested a walk in the nearby park and Billy agreed. It would give them time to digest and to spend more time together. It wasn't a far walk to the park from where they were and they took it in leisure.

Walking silently together, holding hands, did each seem lost to their own thoughts till it was Becca who broke the spell. Glancing up at him, did she gift him a small smile before giving his hand a light squeeze. "Do people always stare like that?" She asked rather bluntly.

Billy gave her a smile at seeing her own, but then sighed deeply and pulled her closer to him. Giving a slight nod, he looked down at her once more. "You noticed that, huh?" He asked, trying to tease.

"Aye. How could I not? I mean, not that I mind. People are so..."

"Rude?" He finished for her with a soft smirk. "You get used to it. I AM so much older then you. People wonder." He trailed off and went silent for a minuet that made Becca look up at him.

"You don't wonder...do you?" She asked so softly.

They paused in their walk together. Billy turned to face her and lifted a hand to gently caress Beccas cheek as he looked down into her emerald depths. He was silent for a moment, making Becca realize she was holding her breath.

"No." His answer was whispered softly. So softly, as his eyes looked deeper into her own.

"Good." She replied, just as softly. Reaching up to lay her hand atop his where it caressed her cheek. "I love you..." She whispered.

Billys eyes went soft as he stared at her. His emotions showed fully just how much he loved her as they stood there, looking into each other and not at each other. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he rested his lips against her skin, inhaling her sweet scent. She was his everything, and it had happened so fast. But he wouldn't trade it or her for anything. Not ever!

Pulling back to give her a loving smile, Billy wrapped his arm around her as they continued their walk. "People stare, people wonder, but rest assured, My Little Wolf, that I am safe in the knowledge that you love me as much as I love you." He said so smoothly, which made Becca smile as they walked together around the lake that was at the center of the park.

"Let them stare." She said firmly, and with a soft giggle as she tilted her head back to look up at him. "Age is just a number anyway, and I love you more then anything." She smiled and chuckled softly. "I can get used to it." She teased, giggling once more.

As they walked together, enjoying each others company, Becca happened to glance around her to take in their surroundings. It was a nice day, and she wanted to enjoy it to its fullest, for she knew with the coming days, things would be busy between them and this was one of the quiet days they would have for a while. They paused on a covered dock, to watch the ducks that swam around the covered area, quacking at them in turn. As she looked around, she noted that people were out and about on such a nice day. Each enjoying the break in the cold weather to come and enjoy the sunshine. A mother followed after two hyper boys, a few joggers passed by as she watched. Everyone seeming to be enjoying the day. It was just as she was about to look back to what she was doing, that her eyes passed over someone she recognized. It was only a second, for as soon as she looked, did the man look suddenly away and moved out of her line of sight. It took her a moment to remember that that same man had been one of the ones staring at them while they were in the diner.

Shrugging lightly to herself, she decided to ignore the gnawing feeling that pulled at the back of her mind. She slipped her hand back into Billys, gave him a small smile and they continued on their walk. It took them a while to complete the track around the lake, and they turned their steps homewards. But as they did, Becca caught sight of the man once more, standing off to the side of one of the rest areas, and she saw how his eyes narrowed as they passed. She slid a little closer to Billy as she watched, out of the corner of her eye that as they passed by, the man pushed off the wall he was resting against and started to follow behind them at a distance. It had to be her military training that kicked in the moment she saw the man move, for her senses went from calm and relaxed to instantly on alert. She heard every footstep the man behind them made, and her tenseness made Billy look down at her, with a question in his gaze till he too, noted the man that followed them.

He wasn't blind, he knew they were being followed, but he had hoped to spare the woman he was with any confrontation, knowing that this sort of thing happened often, whenever he went out. He knew his actions were always being watched. Just because he couldn't see the Paparazzi, didn't mean they didn't see him. He knew from the moment they left the diner that they were being followed, and he was well aware of the man who seemed to be tracking them, though he tried hard not to show it. That Becca would suddenly go still, silent beside him as they walked together, meant that she too, had picked up on it. Her hand was dangerously tight around his, and he had to give her a gentle squeeze to get her to loosen her grip. Not that he blamed her. But one look down at her, told him that she wasn't frightened. If anything, she was ready for a fight, which surprised him, but really shouldn't given her background. She was strong, brave, this woman he loved. He let go of her hand and wrapped his long arm protectively around her as they walked, giving her reassurance as well as getting it from her. Strange, that she was feeling as protective of him as he was of her. He loved her all the more, his fierce little wolf.

She leaned into him, taking from him his strength and felt a little more relaxed at having him near. Billys arms were strong around her. Strong and warm and it gave her a glowing feeling inside that she knew he would keep her safe if it ever came down to it. As she would for him. She was a fighter! Had to be with her past and her line of work. She wasn't one to give in easily, on anything. But the fact that they were being followed, she just couldn't shake. It bothered her! Rankled her and picked at that little flame inside of her till it went from a dull ember to almost a deafening roar. It was when she heard the soft clicks of what sounded like a camera go off behind and around them that she felt her anger slip just that little bit more. She was getting angry, and bad things happened when she got angry.

She tried to count to ten, to focus on breathing and knew that this was just something that came with being someone famous. It wasn't that there would be pictures of them going around later, when work day was done; it was the fact that people would actively 'stalk' them to get said pictures that she had an issue with. Having been something of a 'hunter' herself in her military career, she didn't like the idea of being 'hunted'. And as they left the park behind, she felt the hunted feeling start to leave her body as she relaxed once again. She shouldn't have!

Before they even made it back to Billys car, things exploded way out of proportions. Thinking they had left the paparazzi behind, was wishful thinking, and when one man suddenly ran up on them to get a reactive shot, he got a reactive shot alright! Already stressed from being followed, and seeing a man rush upon them and point something at them, Billy reacted! He shoved Becca behind him and let his fist fly in defense of her, thinking someone was attempting to mug them. Which wouldn't be far from the truth given this was New York, and they were in a tough area.

Becca didn't even have time to yelp when Billy reacted. She had just righted herself from where he shoved her behind him to see the man fall over after connecting with Billys fist. She didn't know what to be surprised with first. That someone would be stupid enough to run up on them like that in the first place, or that Billy would be physically violent. She didn't blame him and had she had time to react, she might have done the exact same thing. Only now, though, where there was one or two people sneaking shots, there seemed to be many, coming out of places she didn't even think to look, snapping pictures of them both, standing over the man now prone on the ground. The flashes that went off, around her made her feel trapped and she slid up behind Billy and took his hand in hers. Trying to ground herself and to keep from reacting.

Billy felt her smaller hand entwine with his own and he tore his eyes from the man before them, to look over at her and make sure she was alright. She seemed shocked and a little angry, but otherwise fine. Nothing was said. Not to the man before them, not between each other. Billys eyes narrowed as he glared at the man who slowly sat up and shook his head. Only feeling Becca give his hand a light squeeze kept him from tearing into the man further. With action or words. Pulling Becca slightly behind him but still to his side, he turned, and pulled her closer to him as they left the scene. With cameras whirling behind them. He was livid! Angry that their peaceful day had had this kind of an ending. Angry at himself for reacting the way he did. But he didn't know the man, nor his intentions. Seeing only a stranger running up at them and pointing something at them, he reacted. He wasn't happy, and he could tell Becca wasn't either, for she all but shook against him as they left together and upon reaching his car, he held the door for her as she slid in. Himself getting in the drivers seat as they sped off.

The drive back to Billys home was a silent one. Becca didn't know what to say to break the silence between them. She was still reeling from the experience and it would take her a moment to let it all go, so to speak. She could feel Billys anger from where she sat, hands clasped in her lap, looking neither right nor left but straight ahead. She stole glances at him from her peripheral vision, but never looked right at him. It was the first time since they had met each other that there was tension between them. The tension so thick you cut see it as it waived between them. She only looked at him once, and when he seemed to feel her gaze and looked at her, his face hard and set, she didn't like what she saw echoing in his eyes and looked away. Only when he raised his free hand, the other on the steering wheel, and laid it lightly atop her own did she felt that tension slightly fade. She almost shied away at his touch, but held still. She knew he would never hurt her, but it was an instinctual reaction. Yet his touch was soft, gentle even as they drove and she allowed it, lightly running her thumb over his hand as he ran his fingers over hers.

Once they arrived back at his home, did Becca give her emotions free vent. The second he put the car in park, she got out. Not waiting for him to get the door for her. Slamming it behind her, she turned to walk towards the house. Her own emotions in a sense, feeding off of Billys. He was angry, she could feel it and it in a way, fed her anger. Which was a little scary, for her. She did wait for him on the porch, as he slowly made his way towards her. He was confused, she could see it in his eyes, under his anger and for a moment felt sorry for her own emotions. They stood that way, on the porch, looking at each other for a moment. Then Billy reached across her and unlocked the door and opened it, allowing her to go first.

She shoved past him, still neither of the spoke as she made her way up the stairs to his room where she promptly took off her coat, draped it over the nearest chair and went to the small mini bar to make herself a drink. Sipping on her Glenfiddch, did she hear Billys slow footsteps approaching and she actually stiffened when he entered the room and shut the door behind him. She didn't look at him. Not that she didn't want to, she just couldn't. She didn't understand why, but some sort of restless fear inside her told her to remain still and silent. Let the moment play out. Though she didn't look at him, she was keenly aware of him! From the moment he walked into the room, her body and mind became acutely aware of where he was in the room and what he was doing. Her senses tracked him, even if her eyes didn't as he took off his jacket and hung it up in the nearby closet. As he walked slowly over to the mini bar and made himself a drink as well, as he stood there, drink in hand and just stared at her. Heard his footsteps as he sipped his drink, set it aside and walked towards her. Felt him, rather then saw him, hovering over her, just behind her. Saw his shadow as he approached and felt him standing so close behind her. She held her breath, and waited.

"Silence, Love. Echos so much louder then words." His words were the softest she had ever heard him speak. She bit her lip when she felt just the tiniest of touches and knew he had brushed the tips of his fingers against her arm. It pulled out goosebumps, his touch so light. "You are angry with me? For that I apologize."

She let out a breath she had been holding and shook her head, pulling away slightly from his touch. "I am not angry with you, Billy. I am...angry, at myself." Her words were soft as well, but anger tinged them as she still refused to look at him. But was so keenly aware of the man beside her, that she knew he tilted his head in a quizzical way at her words.

"Angry with yourself? Why? When it is I who reacted in the way I did. I, who put our pictures everywhere now, surely. Why are you angry, Love?"

"Because." Was her harsher reply as she finally turned her eyes to look up at him. Letting him see the 'Beast' within her gaze. "Because where you just reacted to protect me, I would not have stopped!" Her words were forceful but she spoke true. Billy had only hit the man once. She wouldn't have, and it was a part of her that she hated!

She hated that fact about her, but hated even more the look of confusion, then understanding, then something akin to pity flit through Billys eyes as he stared at her. He reached for her and went to caress her cheek but she pulled back again. She was angry and was in no mood to be comforted. Didn't he see that? Didn't see what he had fallen in love with? She didn't want pity or understanding right now. She wanted a fight! And she didn't understand why!

He saw the look in Beccas eyes and shook his head, reaching over for his drink he finished it in one gulp and set the glass back down. "So, you are angry because you would have...what? Beaten the man? Whereas I only hit him once? Love, people will always be watching us. People will always be following us. That is a part of my life that I have come to accept." He paused and tilted his head slightly at her. "But it doesn't have to be a part of yours..."

"DON'T!" She shouted as she moved away from him, shaking her head. "Don't you even finish that sentence or so help me, Billy, I'll...!"

"You'll do what?" He asked, his voice low but calm and soft. He could feel her anger. He knew what it was like, the first few times the Paparazzi found him, but he had come to accept that. If she wanted to be with him, she would have to as well. But he knew that wasn't the real reason she was angry, so he deliberately pushed her. Better to have her explode here and they rant it out then to do so in public.

She was so mad now! So mad and so frustrated with the way the day went that she wanted to scream. Since first realizing that they were being followed to now, she had been 'on alert' and it wasn't something she could just 'cut off', like flipping a switch. She had to vent it out, but she didn't want to do this...not with Billy. Not like this.

"Just...Don't." She said with a slight growl to her words. "I told you that I accept it, and I do. I...I am just angry at my own reaction for the whole thing." She looked away with a scowl. "You hit him once, I wouldn't have stopped...and that...scared me a little."

There it was out. She admitted it. She was afraid of herself, always had been since she was young. She had a terrible temper and the Marines only honed it, not silenced it. Turned her into a weapon, with no 'off' switch! But she would never admit that. That she did now, was testament to how far she had come, how much she had grown in her life. The moment was another tense one. She could feel Billy watching her.

He gave a soft sigh and walked slowly back towards Becca. Reaching out ever so slowly, he took her hand and lightly held it in his own, before bringing it to his lips and gracing her with the lightest of kisses, which pulled her eyes from the fire, back to his. He gave her that crooked grin of his as he tilted his head, staring at her.

"Hear you nothing that I say, Love?" He asked gently, watching her. "You are perfection, just the way you are. Temper and all. I love the fire within you, and will do anything to protect it from going out. Fear not your darkness. We all have it within us. Even I, and I will walk this path with you, always. For as long as you allow me."

She was stunned into silence for a moment, finding herself falling into his sea-green eyes again. He knew exactly how to word things so that she would understand and believe. That made her heart trip over itself again and again.

Seeing the look she gave him, he let out a gentle laugh and pulled her close to him. This time noting how easily she slid into his arms. Her own wrapping tightly around him, as if he were her lifeline, hugging him as tight as he held her. "You are everything to me, Rebecca." He whispered gently against her hair as his free hand came to caress slowly up and down her back. "I love you, always will and will say it many times over..."


End file.
